Lost in the forest
by Lali Djibril
Summary: Decidiu que keria eskece-lo, julgou ser impossivel, mas algo imprevisivel acontece em seu coração e ela se apaixona por outro. Ken diria que Kagome pudesse se apaixonar por Sesshoumaru em tão pouco tempo?
1. Capitulo Um

Kagome olhou pela janela de seu quarto, e achou o mundo lá fora vazio, tal como seu coração. Faziam duas semanas que não ia na Era Feudal. Tinha que voltar e terminar de achar os fragmentos, o mais rápido que pudesse. Pegou sua mochila e começou a arrumar as coisas, voltaria agora.  
-Mãe, eu vou voltar para a outra Era... –ela disse sem muita emoção na voz, saindo de casa e indo até o hokora.  
Olhou para o fundo do poço, escuro, e pensou estar olhando dentro de si mesma. Lembrou do dia em que viera embora, disposta a não voltar mais... 

**§Flashback§**

****

-Para de ser grosso InuYasha!!! –Kagome disse brava. Mais uma vez eles estavam brigando, por bobeira. Só estava preocupada com ele, que andava pensativo demais, achava estranho.  
-Para você de me encher!!! –ele retrucou.  
-SENTA! –o hanyou cai de cara no chão.  
-Humana inútil, por que fez isso?? –ele gritou.  
-Para InuYasha!!! Eu vou pra minha casa se continuar assim!  
-Pode ir! –ele disse se levantando e olhando no fundo dos olhos de Kagome –Não vai me fazer falta!  
Kagome parou de falar, sua voz não saia.  
-EU TE ODEIO!!! EU TE ODEIO INUYASHA!!! –foi o que ela conseguiu dizer antes de sair correndo. Mas não derramou sequer uma lágrima, enquanto não chegou em seu quarto.

**§Fim do flashback§**

Sabia que o InuYasha era assim. Mas o que mudou? Por que dessa vez ela sentiu que não queria mais ver o InuYasha? O olhar... Ele não desviou o olhar quando disse. Era a mesma coisa de quando ele escolhera a Kikyou... Igualzinho. Foi verdadeiro, naquela hora teve certeza de que não fazia falta mesmo. E ela... Tinha que pedir desculpa por ter gritado, não era culpa dele se ela o amava.  
Pulou o poço, apesar de tudo tinha que cumprir com o seu dever de juntar os pedaços da jóia, já que fora ela que a quebrara. Foi direto para o vilarejo e encontrou Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara e Kaede dentro da cabana.  
-Eu voltei... –ela disse sem sorrir.  
-Kagome!!! –gritou Shippo –Pensei que não ia mais voltar!!!! –ele começou a chorar.  
-Eu também... –ela disse, fazendo Miroku e Sango se entreolharem de modo preocupado –Cadê o InuYasha? –ela perguntou.  
-Não sabemos... –respondeu Sango.  
-Eu vou procurar. –disse e saiu, deixando sua mala lá.  
-A Kagome está... –Miroku começou.  
-Tão fria. –completou Sango.  
Kagome andou um pouco na floresta, não demorou muito ela achou InuYasha em cima de uma árvore. Não precisou chamar, ele a viu antes que precisasse falar algo.  
-Eu quero pedir desculpas por ter gritado com você. –ela disse sem emoção na voz, mas a vontade de chorar apenas crescia.  
InuYasha sentiu uma faca cortando sua barriga quando Kagome falou. Ela estava fria. Olhou nos olhos da garota procurando a Kagome de sempre, mas estes só lhe demonstraram tristeza.  
-Amanhã a gente continua atrás do Naraku e dos fragmentos. Era só isso. –ela disse e se virou, fazendo o caminho de volta para o vilarejo.  
InuYasha não conseguiu se mover, apenas a seguiu com o olhar. Ele não entendia. Claro que lembrava da briga... Mais uma briga idiota. Sabia que tinha falado besteira, mas o que ela dissera no fim também o machucara.  
'EU TE ODEIO!!! EU TE ODEIO INUYASHA!!!' –lembrou-se das palavras da jovem.  
E agora ela aparecia, após muito tempo, pedindo desculpa, sendo que era ele que tinha que o fazer. Ficou com medo. O jeito de Kagome lhe era estranho, a garota nunca fora daquele jeito, nem após a pior briga dos dois. O que mudou? Não sabia, não entendia. Porém não conseguiu descer da árvore para perguntar, seus olhos ainda estavam vidrados.

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

Kagome chegou de volta à cabana de Kaede, ainda estava séria.  
-Kagome... O que você tem??? –perguntou Shippo pulando em seu colo.  
-Desculpe Shippo! –ela disse fazendo carinho nele e dando um sorriso, não era tão verdadeiro quanto poderia ser, mas um sorriso –Não é com vocês, desculpem. –ela disse para todos.  
-Tudo bem senhorita Kagome. Nós ficamos apenas preocupados. –Miroku disse sorridente.  
-Obrigada. Acho que vou dar uma volta pelo vilarejo, faz tempo que não venho aqui. –Kagome disse e saiu para respirar um pouco de ar puro.  
Era o que ela precisava. Ar puro, para encher os pulmões e tentar jogar para fora todas as impurezas de seu coração ao expirar.

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

À noite, Kagome não conseguia dormir. O jeito que estava agindo era estranho até para si própria, e isso a incomodava. Mas nada podia fazer, havia ficado assim pelo que acontecera. Não entendia e muito menos sabia o por quê, apenas acontecera. InuYasha sempre fora grosso, mas isso nunca foi motivo para mudar tanto assim, e ela achava estranho.  
Ela virou para o lado e viu que todos dormiam. Sango, ao lado oposto à Miroku e com Kirara ao lado. Kaede estava ao seu lado junto com Shippo e InuYasha encostado na parede, abraçado à tessaiga e com a franja lhe cobrindo a face.  
Segundo Sango, era a primeira noite que ele dormia com todos depois que ela se fora. A interessava? Talvez. Talvez agora não fizesse diferença. Ela se levantou com cuidado para não acordar ninguém, e saiu da cabana.  
Sentou-se em uma pedra que havia ali perto e passou a observar o céu. A lua estava cheia e brilhante, bem no meio do céu, elevando-se na escuridão profunda e sem estrelas. A garota viu a face de InuYasha na lua e fechou os olhos baixando a cabeça. Sentiu uma pontada nesta e fez uma expressão de dor.  
-De novo... –sussurrou com a mão na testa –O que será isso?  
A colegial se levantou e foi andando em direção à floresta, precisava de um banho gelado.

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

InuYasha viu Kagome saindo da cabana, mas não se moveu. Andava confuso, e pelo jeito, a garota só falaria com ele o necessário. Só se levantou quando ouviu a colegial falar algo que ele não compreendeu. Viu Kagome indo em direção à floresta, e resolveu seguí-la, pois algum youkai poderia atacar e estava preocupado.  
A colegial chegou ao lago e começou a se despir, fazendo com que InuYasha ficasse vermelho e se escondesse atrás de uma árvore. Kagome foi entrando na água, que não estava tão gelada, e imaginou que fosse pela queda de temperatura do tempo. Afundou a cabeça, molhando totalmente os seus cabelos negros.  
Foi nadando até uma pedra grande que havia embaixo da água, onde se sentou, ficando com metade do corpo dentro da água e metade fora. Passou a olhar a lua e a pensar na vida e nos acontecimentos não tão recentes.  
InuYasha a observava com os olhos vidrados e de boca aberta. A garota era linda, simplesmente linda. Já a vira no banho, mas nunca tão abertamente e sem obstáculos, pois sempre ouvia um '_senta_'. Agora ela estava lá, sozinha e ele poderia admirá-la sem que Miroku o enchesse com comentários infames.  
Mas por quê ela fora a esta hora da noite no lago? Não sabia e também não iria perguntar. Queria sair dali, mas seu corpo não obedecia. Então aproveitou e ficou ali, apenas observando.  
Kagome não percebeu as pequenas lágrimas que começaram a cair. Sentiu a cabeça latejar novamente.  
"Por que a minha cabeça está doendo? Eu nunca tive dores assim..." –pensou colocando as duas mãos na cabeça e fechando os olhos.  
Resolveu nadar um pouco, até a dor de cabeça passar. Após uns 20 minutos a dor cessou completamente e ela começou a sair da água.  
InuYasha, até então escondido, achou melhor voltar para o vilarejo antes que Kagome o visse. Deu uma última olhada, e depois saiu correndo.  
A garota terminou de colocar sua roupa e foi andando pela floresta, até que chegou na Goshinboku. Ela olhou para a marca de onde InuYasha estivera lacrado e passou a mão no lugar. Se cortou com a ponta da flecha que ainda se encontrava lá. Recolheu a mão olhando para o dedo indicador, de onde um filete de sangue era visível agora. Levou-o à boca, olhou para a árvore e voltou a andar em direção ao vilarejo.  
Chegou dentro da cabana e viu que InuYasha ainda estava lá, do jeito que estava antes de sair. Se não estivesse escuro e se a franja do hanyou não lhe cobrisse a face, ela veria o forte rubor que tomava conta de seu rosto. Kagome andou até seu saco de dormir e deitou virada para a parede. Chorou. Chorou baixinho e por pouco tempo, pois logo dormiu, sem saber que InuYasha a observava com um pouco de dor no coração.

* * *

Oi genti!!! Buon, essa eh minha nova fic...

Por incrível que pareça isso eh um _Sesshy x Kag! _Juro que não ia ser, no começo era para ser um Kag x Inu, mas no meio deu uma reviravolta drástica (vcs me entenderão depois) e ela se transformou! Tava fikando dramatiko demais e... bom, na ehpoka q comecei eu estava empolgada e pensando em um sesshy x kag... Pensando agora, fikou boba, mas... eh a vida XD

Espero reviews e espero q gostem, kisus em tds!!!

**_§Lari-chan§_**


	2. Capítulo Dois

Partiram na manhã do dia seguinte. Kagome parecia normal, como sempre fora: sorridente e aparentemente feliz, mas apenas com Sango, Miroku e Shippo, pois como, InuYasha previra, ela só falava o necessário com o hanyou. Sorria sempre, mas ás vezes ficava séria demais, assustando à todos.  
-Eu estou cansado! –reclamou o pequeno kitsune.  
-Ora...! –InuYasha ia começar a reclamar, mas foi cortado por Kagome.  
-Sinto muito, Shippo, mas nós vamos continuar andando! Precisamos achar pelo menos uma pista de Naraku. –ela disse séria –Se quiser, pode subir no cestinho da bicicleta, eu levo você! –completou sorrindo.  
Todos acharam muito estranho, principalmente InuYasha, já que a garota sempre dava razão para o youkai raposa.  
-Então ta! –Shippo concordou e subiu na bicicleta.  
-Quanto mais rápido andarmos, mais cedo esse pesadelo acaba... –ela sussurrou para si mesma.  
-Disse alguma coisa Kagome? –perguntou Shippo.  
-Não! Nada. Vamos! –e continuou andando.  
Passaram-se três dias assim, normais. Apenas um youkai pequeno, no 2º dia, apareceu. Pararam na noite do 3º dia para descansar. Comeram em silêncio e o hanyou subiu em uma árvore para passar a noite, como sempre fazia. Kagome arrumou um saco de dormir perto da árvore em que ele estava, sem nenhum motivo aparente.  
Deu sacos de dormir para Sango e para Miroku, sendo que a primeira ficou perto de Kagome e o último relativamente longe de ambas, pois naquele dia ele realmente passara dos limites com a exterminadora de youkais. Durante o jantar, a moça jogou vários olhares repreensivos para o monge, demonstrando que não estava para conversa. Já o houshi estava com uma marca da mão de Sango estampada em sua face.  
A colegial olhava a tudo isso com uma gota enorme na cabeça, pensando se algum dia aquilo iria mudar. Pelo menos um amava o outro, sem dúvidas, e o Miroku ser tarado não ia ser um obstáculo tão ruim.  
Kagome se deitou, pensando em como as situações eram diferentes, e não conseguiu dormir. Até que de repente InuYasha sentiu um cheiro conhecido no ar e saiu saltando árvores floresta adentro. A colegial se levantou e foi atrás, deixando todos dormindo e sabendo o que iria encontrar.

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

-Kikyou... –InuYasha sussurrou quando encontrou a sacerdotisa de frente para uma árvore, fazendo com que ela olhasse para ele.  
-InuYasha –disse um tanto surpresa –O que faz aqui? Veio me ver?  
-Eu... não sei. Acho que virou hábito.  
-Não tinha sentido a sua presença aqui perto. –disse se aproximando do hanyou, até abraç�-lo. Ele apenas colocou a mão em seus ombros.  
-O que houve? Nunca me abraçou assim. –ele comentou.  
-Eu ando me sentindo solitária, e pensando se a minha vingança contra você tem fundamentos. Eu não consigo odi�-lo mais. –ela disse aconchegada.  
Kagome, até então atrás de uma árvore, via tudo. Mais uma vez ela era a testemunha. Por que ela? Apenas uma testemunha muda de um amor que não era para si. Não. Não precisava ficar ali. Logo InuYasha perceberia, não queria atrapalhar. Nunca quis. Aquele não era o lugar dela, ela não cabia entre eles.Mas ela era teimosa. Teimava em ver. Ela sabia que ele iria encontr�-la e mesmo assim foi atrás. Ela que procurava.  
A colegial se virou e saiu andando, mas logo corria enquanto as lágrimas irrompiam de seus olhos e lhe turvavam a visão. Corria, não sabia para onde, apenas corria. Queria fugir, sumir. Não conhecia aquela floresta e logo se viu perdida. Até que parou bruscamente na beirada de um precipício, onde abaixo corria um rio paralelamente.  
Pequenas pedrinhas rolaram sob seus pés e caíram. Desequilibrou-se um pouco, mas conseguiu se firmar. Estava assustada, mais um pouco e teria caído. Até que sua cabeça latejou, aquela dor latente voltou mais forte que nunca e ela caiu.  
"InuYasha..." –ela pensou. Tentou gritar, mas sua voz não saiu –"Estou com medo... Será que eu vou...?" –esticou a mão, como se fosse alcançar o topo do monte, mas este ia ficando cada vez mais distante.  
Então fechou seus olhos, desistindo e se deixando levar pela gravidade. A dor em sua cabeça era tal que desmaiou, apenas a tempo de sentir uma pequena dor ao lado da cabeça, como se lhe tivessem enfiado uma agulha.

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

-O que foi InuYasha? Você está distante... –Kikyou disse fazendo menção de beij�-lo, mas o hanyou virou a cabeça.  
-Não, eu... –balbuciou.  
-É aquela menina... –sussurrou a sacerdotisa se afastando –Bom, tenho uma pista de Naraku.  
-Nós estamos indo para Noroeste –InuYasha disse sério e cruzando os braços.  
-Sim. Continue esse caminho, estou indo para lá também.  
-Certo. Eu... vou voltar para o acampamento. –disse se virando –Tome cuidado. –completou antes de sumir floresta adentro.  
-Você também. –respondeu e foi para o lado oposto.  
InuYasha andava pela floresta distraído. Nunca havia rejeitado um carinho de Kikyou. O que era aquilo agora? Ela estava certa, estava preocupado com Kagome, e foi isso que não o deixou aproveitar mais o encontro.  
Chegou ao lugar em que seus amigos se encontravam e olhou para onde Kagome _deveria_ estar. O saco de dormir estava com um volume dentro e o cheiro da garota lhe invadiu as narinas. Subiu em uma árvore, pensando que Kagome estava lá e que estava tudo bem, mas não estava.

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

-InuYasha! –gritou Sango e o hanyou pulou.  
-O que foi! Eu não sou surdo! –ele resmungou bravo.  
-Cadê a Kagome! –Sango perguntou desesperada.  
-Como assim? Ela não está aqui?  
-Não! Eu a vi saindo ontem atrás de você... pensei que você soubesse!  
-Ela foi atrás de mim? –perguntou o hanyou incrédulo e temeroso –Mas eu não percebi!  
-Você não sabe onde ela est�? –Miroku perguntou.  
-Droga! –o hanyou saiu pulando entre as árvores.  
Correu até que chegou perto do lugar onde estivera com Kikyou. Sentiu o cheiro dela. Ali mesmo naquela árvore bem de frente para ele. Como não percebera? O cheiro estava fraco, um pouco apagado devido ao sereno da noite. Foi andando onde sentia o cheiro dela, que apesar de ser muito fraco era perceptível, afinal, era o cheiro dela. Quando percebeu a trilha que o cheiro fazia, deixou de andar e começou a correr. Chegou até onde Kagome chegara, aquele precipício. Olhou para baixo.  
"Será que eu errei o caminho? Ela não pode..." –foi aí que ele viu algo. Parecia um corpo. –"Não pode ser ela! Kami queira que não seja!"  
InuYasha pulou e foi descendo pela parede de terra e pedras até chegar ao leito do rio, onde viu o corpo de Kagome quase dentro d'água. O hanyou não conseguia expressar nenhuma palavra, a única coisa que fez foi chegar perto e ajoelhar. Os lábios da garota estavam extremamente roxos, sua pele estava branca e sua roupa molhada por causa do orvalho da manhã. InuYasha segurou os ombros da garota e a deitou em seu colo, podendo assim sentir a frieza de sua pele.  
-Kagome! –ele chamou, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta.  
Chegou bem perto do rosto dela e pôde sentir a fraca respiração da garota contra a sua pele. Ainda estava viva! Segurou-a em seus braços e então sentiu um cheiro de sangue, saindo da cabeça da garota e então começou a correr. Iria lev�-la para a senhora Kaede, e não podia esperar muito, senão seria tarde demais, e ele não queria perder um dos seus tesouros preciosos.  
Passou pelo acampamento.  
-Vão para o vilarejo! –foi a única coisa que deu tempo de dizer antes de dar outro salto e voltar a correr.  
Um turbilhão de pensamentos invadia seu cérebro. Tinha raiva, por não ter visto que ela não estava lá. Tinha medo em pensar no que poderia acontecer com ela. Tinha esperança em ver os olhos azuis da garota novamente. Eram tantas coisas que se passavam em sua cabeça do por quê ela ter caído de lá que ele não conseguia nem pensar direito.  
Chegou ao vilarejo quase três horas depois, o que foi muito rápido, pois havia feito aquele mesmo caminho em três dias. Foi direto para a cabana de Kaede.  
-Kaede velhota! –ele gritou assim que entrou com Kagome nos braços.  
-O que...? –a senhora ia começar a reclamar quando viu Kagome desacordada –O que houve!  
-Eu não sei! Acho que ela caiu de um precipício! Faça alguma coisa, por favor! –ele disse desesperado, enquanto colocava Kagome no futon.  
-Eu vou pegar algumas ervas e água! –a senhora pôs a mão no rosto de Kagome e notou a roupa molhada da garota –Você vai trocar a roupa dela! Kami, ela está gelada, pode pegar uma pneumonia desse jeito! Rápido InuYasha!  
-Mas as roupas dela estão com Sango e Miroku! –rebateu o hanyou muito vermelho apenas em pensar de trocar as roupas da garota.  
-Pegue aquelas vestes de sacerdotisa. –disse e saiu.  
O hanyou pegou as vestes e ficou olhando a garota. Não. Não era hora de pensar besteiras. Não era igual ao Miroku. Começou a tirar a roupa de Kagome, tentando não olhar para o corpo dela. Fez tudo muito rápido e quase explodindo de vergonha, mas quando pensou que era para o bem dela, esqueceu-se completamente de seu estado.  
Kaede entrou novamente com algumas ervas para fazer curativos e mandou InuYasha ajud�-la a preparar infusões. A senhora viu que o corte na cabeça da menina não era tão grave, talvez tivesse pego só de raspão na pedra em que InuYasha disse ter encontrado a menina ao lado. Se tivesse pego na nuca, talvez ela perdesse a memória ou morresse, mas isso não havia acontecido, o que já era um alívio.  
Quando Kaede terminou de fazer tudo o que podia, eles colocaram cobertores em cima da garota e acenderam o fogo para que ela esquentasse. Foi aí que Sango, Miroku, Shippo e Kirara chegaram perguntando o que acontecera. Kaede falou para saírem da cabana que ela explicaria o que InuYasha havia relatado, mas disse que apenas Kagome poderia dizer ao certo o que havia acontecido.  
O hanyou havia ficado dentro da cabana. A respiração da garota ficara mais profunda e mais forte, indicando a sua recuperação, o que deixava InuYasha aliviado, porém o corpo da garota estava demorando para esquentar. Ela tremia, então o hanyou se deitou ao seu lado e a abraçou, para passar o calor de seu corpo para o dela.  
Naquela hora apenas uma hipótese vinha em sua cabeça: ela havia pulado. E isso o deixava com um peso no coração junto com um sentimento de culpa que não iria se apagar enquanto ela não acordasse.

* * *

Weee gente!

Desculpa a demora! Realmente esse começo tein td pra dar uma fic do inu com a kag XD Mas ele tava fikando meloso intaum muday (axo q jah disse isso antes, mas naum custa nada frisar) Nossa, axo q tah mto inu x kag esse começo, mas vai mudar!

Tbm fiz essa fic pq axo q o sesshy eh um ótimo personagem para se trabalhar o lado emocional, jah q ele nunka o poe a prova no anime... seria interessante vê-lo falando sobre sentimentos não?

_Agradeço:_

**_Sakura –_** Obrigada por axa-la fofinha o/ Eu tbm axo q serah Inu x Kag forever, mas naum custa nada diferenciar de vez em qdo! ;D obrigada por comentar e kisus!

**_Tiemi-chan –_** My lady! Amor da minha vida o/ Estou falando com vc no MSN nesse momentto XD HEHEHEHEHE! Eh msm, estou torcendo para q ela tenha uma boa aceitação... mtos kisus em vc ma chérie!

**_Marcella –_** buon, algo concreto msm axo q uns 3 caps pra frente! Mas logo logo eles vaum c encontrar, por assim dizer XD O nome da fic tein fundamentos, vc vai ver XD Mtos kisus e obrigada por comentar!

**_Ifurita –_** Nossa, eu tentay fazer o maior possível, eu juro 0.0 A fic era pra ser enorrrrrme, mas foi o Maximo q eu consegui (uma mehdia d 4 folhas no Word por capitulo, tamanho 10 d fonte) Eh neh XD o miroku td bem, mas o inu vendo mulher pelada... Hai, da doh msm, mas ele merece XD Tem q ter doh da kag tbm ;D kisus em vc e obrigada!

**_Star Angel Matsuyama –_** Eh, mas a fic ia ser Kag x Inu. Ela foi Kag Inu ateh eu perceber q ela naum tinha fundamento nenhum e q tava mto fora do q eu keria! Foi fikando meloso demais (eu ateh gosto, mas axo q as pessoas cansam rahpido) Aih eu li uma fic kag x sesshy e gostay... Daih veio a idehia d mudar a fic pra kag x sesshy!  
Eu tbm entro na personagem, just like you! Tein vezes q eu quase xoro ao ler uma fic ou pensar em uma... Estou fazendo uma song q qdo estava pensando na estória eu xoray XD logo, logo eu posto ela.  
Espero q me perdoe por naum fazer a fic inu x kag! Mas eh apenas uma em meio a tantas neh? XD kisus em vc e mto obrigada por comentar!

**_Yukyuno Hikari –_** Eh, eu tbm axay estarnho e quase deletei a fic por isso! HUAHAUHAUHAUAHUA! Nossa, Inu x sane h algo q eu axo q naum combina XD a sango eh do houshi-sama e naum c fala mais nisso, pq o casal q eles fazem eh perfeito XDDD (desculpe, naum kis ser xata...) Weeee! Mto obrigada por comentar e desculpe o meu surto, kisus!

Buon, eh isso! Kisus em tds q leram!

**_§Lari-chan§_**


	3. Capítulo Três

Kagome acordou na noite daquele mesmo dia. Todos estavam à sua volta, menos InuYasha.  
-Ai... Onde é que?  
-Senhorita Kagome? –chamou uma voz conhecida.  
-Miroku? –seus olhos entraram em foco e ela conseguiu distinguir todos que estavam naquele lugar.  
-Pensei que você fosse demorar mais para acordar. –disse Kaede pegando um pouco de água –Tome, beba isso.  
A garota se sentou e bebeu. Então percebeu que estava com roupas iguais às que Kikyou usava.  
-O que eu estou fazendo com essas roupas?  
-Kagome, o que aconteceu com você? –perguntou Sango séria.  
-Como... –então ela se lembrou da noite passada. InuYasha... Kikyou... A floresta... O precipício... O rio... A queda. Tudo passou correndo pela sua mente.  
-Nossa! –ela estava surpresa –Eu sobrevivi! Eu jurava que ia morrer quando cai daquele lugar. –ela estava feliz de estar viva e ao mesmo tempo assustada.  
-O que aconteceu?  
-Bom... eu me perdi na floresta, ai eu ouvi um barulho e comecei a correr até chegar na beirada daquele precipício. Eu consegui me equilibrar em cima da hora, mas aí minha cabeça começou a latejar de um jeito tão forte que eu acabei caindo. –Disse omitindo a parteem que viua Kikyou e o InuYasha juntos. Não ia falar que se perdeu por causa dos dois.  
-Dor de cabeça? –Kaede perguntou.  
-É. É estranho vovó Kaede... Eu nunca tive dores de cabeça, daí de umas duas semanas pra cá eu comecei a ter... E elas são cada vez mais fortes.  
-Então... Acho que sei o que está acontecendo. –começou Kaede –Você é a reencarnação de minha irmã Kikyou –Kagome baixou os olhos desejando não ser –E ela era uma sacerdotisa com uma energia espiritual muito elevada.  
-E o que isso tem a ver comigo?  
-Você pode ter herdado dela essa energia, ou até mesmo ter desenvolvido a sua própria. Por exemplo: você consegue soltar flechas purificadoras, demonstrando o pouco do poder que você tem. Ele provavelmente está aumentando cada vez mais e como você não sabe lidar com isso, com esse ki todo, talvez ele esteja afetando sua mente, por que o que controla tudo é ela.  
-Mas o que eu posso fazer a respeito?  
-Eu posso te ajudar a aprender lidar com isso. Acho que um mês de treinamento é o suficiente, ou até menos. Podemos começar assim que você melhorar. –disse Kaede sorrindo.  
-Eu já estou ótima. Amanhã a gente começa então. –Kagome disse concordando.  
Quanto mais rápido aprendesse lidar com isso, melhor, porque aí poderiam achar mais rápido a jóia de quatro almas e ela poderia voltar pra casa deixando o caminho de InuYasha e Kikyou livre.

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

Vamos começar com meditação. –disse Kaede. Já havia amanhecido há algumas horas e elas, Kaede e Kagome, estavam sozinhas na beirada do rio. Miroku, Sango e Shippo se encontravam bem afastados de onde elas estavam, para não atrapalharem, mas assistiam a tudo. InuYasha soubera o que havia realmente acontecido com a garota e estava mais calmo, mas ainda não deixava de se sentir culpado. Também assistia, mas um pouco mais distante que os amigos e sem ninguém saber. A garota estava mais fria que nunca com ele.  
Kagome e Kaede usavam roupas de sacerdotisas, estavam uma de frente para a outra e ajoelhadas.  
-Respire fundo. É a primeira coisa que se deve fazer. Depois esvazie a sua mente de todo e qualquer pensamento e concentre seu ki em suas mãos, é com elas que você vai trabalhar. –Kaede disse.  
Logo Kagome foi esquecendo-se de seus problemas. Pela primeira vez em dias ela conseguia tirar InuYasha da mente. Tudo foi ficando em branco. Passou-se uma hora sem que elas saíssem daquela posição, até Kaede achar suficiente.  
-Você já sabe usar as flechas purificadoras, mas você não sabe controlar o tanto de ki que você vai usar ao atirar uma, certo? –disse Kaede e Kagome confirmou.  
-Elas simplesmente saem.  
-Você tem que aprender a concentrar o seu poder em algo. Você pode jogar ou não flechas purificadoras. E é esse poder que eu vou te ensinar a usar!  
Um dia inteiro foi usado apenas para que a garota aprendesse a aumentar a e diminuir seu ki. Fizeram alguns treinamentos pequenos, mas no dia seguinte iriam ver se ela havia ou não pego o jeito.  
Kagome ficara muito cansada, afinal havia treinado muito sua mente naquele dia, então dormiu rápido. Não fora pega de surpresa pelas terríveis dores de cabeça, e ela dava graças a Deus por isso.  
Já InuYasha não havia conseguido falar com ela. Queria conversar para acertar tudo de errado que havia feito, mas não havia tido chance de falar com ela. Talvez um outro dia.  
Após três dias, Kagome e Kaede estavam novamente na beira do rio. Meditaram um pouco, concentrando seu ki e depois partiram para a prática. Miroku, Sango, Shippo e InuYasha observavam.  
-Creio que agora você consegue controlar o seu ki. Vejamos... –Kaede olhou para os lados e escolheu uma árvore bem grande –Acerte uma flecha comum, sem ser purificadora naquela árvore.  
Kagome pegou uma flecha e mirou na árvore. Sua mira havia melhorado um pouco e aquela árvore era grande o bastante para não errar. Soltou a flecha, que seguiu e acertou a árvore sem poder nenhum de purificação.  
-Ótimo! Agora acerte uma flecha com todo o seu poder na mesma árvore. –disse Kaede.  
-Hai.  
Kagome pegou outra flecha e mirou. Concentrou-se. Soltou a flecha e esta seguiu com um enorme poder purificador até a árvore. Ao acertar, esta se desfez quase que completamente. Sango, Miroku, Shippo e InuYasha estavam de boca aberta. Sabiam que Kagome tinha flechas purificadoras poderosas, mas aquilo passou da compreensão de todos.  
-Muito bom... Mas me lembre de não treinar mais em árvores!  
-Claro! –disse Kagome rindo.  
-Hoje eu vou te explicar um pouco como se cria barreiras. É difícil, mas acho que você consegue. Apenas lembre-se de que você não pode ficar usando sempre, pois uma barreira consome muita energia mental e muito do ki. Você vai ficar exausta toda vez que usar. –Kaede disse séria.  
"Se uma barreira consome tanta energia assim... Então o Naraku é muito poderoso. Ele nunca desfaz a barreira dele..." –Kagome pensou assim que Kaede parou de falar.  
-Para a criação de uma barreira você tem que concentrar seu ki por todo o corpo, mas principalmente nas mãos que será por onde o poder vai fluir.  
Kaede seguiu explicando sobre barreiras, mas não partiriam para a prática delas assim tão rápido. Primeiro explicaria como canalizar o ki, para depois treinar esse mesmo processo e então partir para a criação de uma verdadeira barreira. Passaram a manhã toda nessa explicação, depois almoçaram e voltaram para a beirada do rio.  
-Vamos fazer algo mais leve agora! –disse Kaede sorrindo –Vou te ensinar a sentir quando as pessoas estão perto de você.  
-Hai. –Kagome respondeu sorrindo.  
-Cada coisa, cada ser, cada existência no mundo tem uma energia diferente. Temos energias negativas e positivas. Você já sente presença da jóia de quatro almas e sabe quando tem uma energia maligna por perto, mas não sabe quem as está emanando. –Kaede disse –Feche seus olhos e sinta as coisas.  
Kagome fechou os olhos como Kaede mandara.

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

Passaram-se quatro dias e Kagome já conseguia saber quando tinha alguém perto de si. Nesses dias de treinamento ela só usava roupas de sacerdotisa, mas para ficar diferente de Kikyou ela prendia o cabelo em um coque. Finalmente iria criar uma barreira.  
Dessa vez todos estavam em volta de Kagome, inclusive InuYasha. Fora pedido de Kaede, pois Kagome ainda não falava direito com ele e o hanyou não conseguira falar com ela ainda.  
-Hoje você vai pôr em prática os treinamentos que fizemos para criar barreiras. Primeiro você vai criar uma sozinha... Depois nós veremos se ela é forte o bastante para agüentar um ataque.  
-Hai. –Kagome concordou.  
A colegial concentrou o seu ki, que começou a fluir de seu corpo. Após meio segundo uma barreira se formou.  
-Foi bem rápido. –disse Kaede.  
O fato era que a garota já havia criado barreiras sozinha, sem Kaede saber. Por isso andava mais exausta que o normal e dormia mais do que o necessário.  
-Agora... O InuYasha irá te atacar e você vai ter que criar uma barreira em um tempo menor que esse.  
-O que! –disse InuYasha –Foi pra isso que você me chamou!  
-Sim. Por que? –perguntou Kaede.  
-Eu não posso atacar a Kagome... –ele disse olhando a garota.  
-Não se preocupe comigo. Eu consigo criar uma barreira em um tempo menor. –disse Kagome séria –Sem problemas.  
-Mas.  
-E eu quero que você use a Ferida do Vento. –completou a garota.  
-Não.  
-Ora, vamos InuYasha. –disse Miroku –Você não confia na capacidade da senhorita Kagome?  
-Não é isso.  
-Então ande logo! E vocês se afastem –disse Kagome tomando uma certa distância do hanyou para que ele usasse o ataque.  
Todos se afastaram, foram para trás do hanyou. InuYasha via Kagome na sua frente, esperando o seu ataque e não acreditava. Nunca pensou que ela seria sua oponente. Desembainhou a tessaiga, enquanto Kagome já se concentrava.  
-Ferida do Vento! –ele gritou a atacou a garota, que instantaneamente criou a barreira, maior que a anterior.  
Logo a energia do ataque chegou até a garota, envolvendo totalmente a barreira. InuYasha ficou com medo, não conseguia ver nada. Até que a energia do ataque se dissipou e eles puderam ver Kagome intacta dentro da barreira. O hanyou suspirou aliviado, e se não tivesse sem falar com a garota, certamente que iria abraçíla.  
A barreira se dissipou também e Kagome caiu ajoelhada no chão, arfando. Todos correram até ela.  
-Você está bem Kagome? –perguntou Sango.  
-Estou... Um pouco cansada, mas estou bem. Tive que usar muito mais energia do que pensei... –ela disse.  
-Vamos para a cabana. Você come e descansa por hoje. –disse Kaede.  
Kagome concordou e se levantou, andando em direção ao vilarejo junto com os outros.  
Passou parte da tarde realmente descansando na cabana, mas chegou uma hora que se cansou. Já havia cochilado, e agora havia batido vontade de nadar. Saiu de lá e foi para a floresta do InuYasha, onde ficava o lago.  
Parou em frente a este e se abaixou para sentir a temperatura da água.  
-O que quer InuYasha? –ela perguntou sem se virar, ainda abaixada –Estou parecida com ela né?  
- Não, não está. E eu preciso falar com você.  
-Agora que eu vou tomar banho? –perguntou olhando-o sem expressar muita emoção.  
-Para com isso! –ele disse quase gritando enquanto segurava os ombros dela.  
-Parar com o que? Você está me machucando!  
-Você não é assim Kagome! Por favor... –ele disse abraçando-a, o que a deixou surpresa –Pare de me tratar assim! Nunca foi a minha intenção te magoar naquele dia! Eu não queria... –ele disse.  
-O que?  
-Você sabe que eu sou muito cabeça dura, não leve tão a sério o que eu digo. Quando você foi embora eu pensei o quanto idiota eu era. Ai você voltou tão... fria comigo. Eu não consegui falar nada, mas eu não agüento mais. Não suporto mais olhar para você e pensar que estou na frente do Sesshoumaru! Quando eu encontrei você naquele rio, quase morta... Eu fiquei tão preocupado! –ele disse de uma vez.  
-InuYasha... –a garota retribuiu o abraço –Obrigada.  
-Por favor, me desculpa. –ele disse apertando-a mais.  
-Tudo bem. Eu não devia ter ficado tão abalada... Você sempre diz isso! –disse chorando.  
-Nunca foi verdade... E para de chorar!  
-Tá –ela disse enxugando as lágrimas.  
-E... Parabéns! Você ficou muito forte. –ele disse soltando-a, sorrindo.  
-Obrigada! Mas... Não pensei que o seu ataque fosse tão forte! Quer dizer, eu sabia, mas senti na pele, né? –disse dando risada.  
-Desculpa, não devia ter te atacado tão forte assim.  
-Não! Eu tenho que saber me defender de qualquer ataque! Mas, será que agora eu posso tomar banho? –perguntou.  
-Ah, claro. –respondeu vermelho.  
-E é bom que você vá embora mesmo... Agora eu sei quando vocês estão por perto.  
-Não me compare ao Miroku!  
-Ok, ok.  
InuYasha se virou e saiu. Então Kagome, agora mais feliz, tirou a roupa e entrou no lago.

* * *

Weeeee!  
Nossa, eu tentei tirar um pouko o ar inu x kag desse cap! Nossa, vai dar uma reviravolta tão grande qdo a kag se apaixonar pelo sesshy XDDDD Mas estou feliz, ando recebendo bastante apoio em continuar a fic! Ela soh não vai ficar mto extensa, talvez não passe de 8 caps, não posso me dar ao luxo d fazer mto mais q isso no atual momento XD

Tenho varias idehias para fics novas, mas não say c elas seraum colokadas em pratika... Espero conseguir axar um bom termo... talvez, depois d concluir essa e a "_As músicas que escrevo para você_" eu faça só songfics e one-shots XD

Pq entrei nesse assunto? Axo q eh pura falta do q escrever... vamos aos agradecimentos!

_Agradeço:_

__

**Tiemi-chan –** Oh, ma chérie! Obrigada por comentar (msm tendo lido jah!) fiko feliz q lembre-se d mim XDD Mas eh milagre msm, vc num tah exagerando XD eh uma em 100 XD nossa, o q vc andou fazendo para ter tanta gente kerendo t matar? Hehehehehe, kisus chérie!

**Yomi-chan Higurashi –** HAHAHAHAHAHA! Eu tbm axo ele mto lindu, pena q eu ame mais ao inuyasha XD Opa, qdo vc postar eh soh me avisar q eu leio sim! Pode me xamar d Lari-chan c kiser! Eh fikou kawaii msm! Obrigada pelo coment! Kisus em vc!

**Celle-chan –** Nhaaaa, eu to feliz por saber q tenho uma fan! Aih, mto obrigada por isso! Ah, say lah XD eh q eu sou mto dramatika, aih depois eu leio e axo q fikou idiota... fiko ateh com raiva XD vou tentar ao Maximo não atrasar mto ok? A, sua duvida... olha, esse eh um dos pontos q me fizeram fikar com raiva d mim. Eles não tiveram motivo nenhum para terem brigado XD eu sou péssima para encontrar motivos para brigas... e fikou mto vago, mas jah foi XDDDD obrigada pelo coment, chérie! Kisus em vc!

**Yukyuno Hikari –** foi algo lindo... fikou mto sem noção, tenho ateh vontade d riri soh d pensar XD mas, como jah mencionei antes: o nome da fic tem fundamento! Hai, a sango e o miroku fazem o casal perfeito! Obrigada pelo coment, kisus em vc!

Buon, eh isso gente! Xauzinho e kisus em tds!

**_§Lari-chan§_**


	4. Capítulo Quatro

Aquele youkai era realmente grande e muito forme. Kagome localizara três fragmentos nele, mas não conseguiam derrotá-lo. Sango havia sido acertada pelo seu próprio osso voador e estava inconsciente, Miroku cuidava dela.  
-Cuidado InuYasha! A cauda dele! –Kagome gritou, mas não havia dado tempo.  
InuYasha fora arremessado de encontro a uma árvore e agora escorregava para o chão, arfando. Kagome saiu correndo de onde estava e entrou na frente de InuYasha, porque o youkai iria atacá-lo novamente e o hanyou ainda não havia se recuperado. Criou uma barreira em torno dos dois antes que o youkai conseguisse atacá-los e logo depois jogou uma flecha com toda a energia que conseguiu reunir.  
-Ei Kagome! –o hanyou se levantou –Deixa ele comigo!  
-E você acha que eu vou conseguir derrotá-lo com isso? Eu estou exausta... –disse e caiu no chão.  
InuYasha olhou para a garota preocupado, mas não havia tempo para isso, pois a barreira se desfizera e o youkai já havia se recuperado do ataque de Kagome.  
-FERIDA DO VENTO! –gritou.  
O youkai se desfez e Miroku correu para pegar os fragmentos. Sango havia acabado de acordar e todos foram ver Kagome, que se encontrava nos braços de InuYasha.  
-Ela está... –InuYasha começou.  
-Está...? –todos encorajaram.  
-Dormindo o.o (todos: kpota)  
-Menos mal... É melhor irmos para algum lugar da floresta, logo irá escurecer e todos precisamos cuidar dos ferimentos e descansar. –disse Miroku.  
-Tem razão, vamos por aqui. –concluiu Sango andando apoiada em Kirara.

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

Já era noite quando Kagome finalmente acordou.  
-Estou com fome! –foi a primeira coisa que disse quando olhou para os amigos.  
A garota comeu bastante e quando todos já iam dormir, o hanyou ficou sério e saiu pela floresta.  
-Eu vou atrás dele... –disse Kagome.  
-Tem certeza? Você pode acabar... –começou Sango.  
-É, eu sei. Mas eu sou teimosa. –ela disse sorrindo falsamente e indo atrás do hanyou.  
Não demorou muito e o encontrou com Kikyou. Ela deixou uma lágrima solitária escapar de seu olho esquerdo e saiu correndo. Não adiantava, aquela cena sempre se repitiria.  
Corria pela floresta. Não queria mais ver aquilo. Não agüentava mais esperar. Então bateu em uma coisa macia. Ela abriu os olhos e olhou para cima, encontrando os olhos de Sesshoumaru.  
-Ahn.  
-Você não é aquela humana que anda com meu irmão? –ele perguntou no seu tom frio de sempre.  
-Ah, sou. –ela respondeu ainda surpresa.  
-Vai ficar aí até quando? –perguntou novamente, e Kagome percebeu que ainda estava colada nele.  
-Ah! Desculpe-me. –disse e se afastou do youkai.  
-Olá senhorita Kagome!  
-Ah! Olá Rin-chan! –Kagome disse se abaixando para ficar da altura da menina –Como você est�?  
-Eu estou ótima! –respondeu a menina animada –Mas... –sua expressão ficou triste –Você parece triste.  
-Pareço?  
-Sim. Seus olhos estão tristes... e você estava chorando antes de encontrar o senhor Sesshoumaru. –a menininha disse.  
-É, eu estou triste sim. Mas já estou acostumada com esse tipo de tristeza. –Kagome disse suspirando e se levantando.  
-O que faz aqui? –perguntou Jaken.  
-Não sei. Não sei onde estou. –disse Kagome olhando para os lados e achando tudo muito igual.  
-Como veio parar aqui? –o youkai perguntou reformulando a pergunta.  
-Bom... –Kagome olhou para o chão. Falava ou não? Não havia nada de mais falar aquilo para o Sesshoumaru –Eu vi o InuYasha junto com a Kikyou de novo... e sai correndo... e encontrei você. –disse apontando para o inu youkai.  
-Aquela sacerdotisa que o lacrou na árvore? Aquele inútil não muda... –Sesshoumaru disse recomeçando a andar. Perdera tempo demais ali.  
-Ei, espera! –pediu Kagome e o youkai parou –Você consegue sentir o cheiro do InuYasha?  
Sesshoumaru ficou um tempo sem responder, sentindo o cheiro do ar.  
-Sim. –respondeu finalmente.  
-Pode me dizer de qual direção vem?  
Sesshoumaru nada respondeu, apenas levantou o braço e apontou para a direção que sentira o cheiro do meio-irmão.  
-Ah, você já vai? –perguntou Rin segurando a barra da saia de Kagome.  
-Acho melhor eu ir... –disse -O Sesshoumaru parece ter pressa. –completou.  
-Quem você pensa que é para se dirigir ao Sr. Sesshoumaru dessa maneira? –perguntou Jaken do seu jeito arrastado, indignado com a audácia de Kagome.  
-Ora seu sapo desenvolvido! Quem VOCÊ pensa que é para falar assim comigo? –perguntou Kagome nervosa. Não gostava daquele instinto super protetor de Jaken. Às vezes ele era folgado, como agora.  
-O QUE?  
Sesshoumaru agora olhava para Kagome que brigava com seu fiel servo. Estava surpreso.  
-Chega. –o youkai disse, e os dois pararam na mesma hora –Você não tem medo de morrer? –perguntou Sesshoumaru chegando perto da garota. Realmente, para ele, ela o havia desrespeitado.  
-Não Sesshoumaru. Eu não tenho medo de VOCÊ. –ela disse, como se o desafiasse.  
Jaken já estava para ter um filho a essa altura.  
-Acho melhor eu ir. –ela disse –Tchau Rin-chan! A gente se vê por ai. –ela disse passando a mão na cabeça da pequena menina. Kagome olhou para Jaken –Feh! –então olhou para Sesshoumaru –Obrigada por me dizer onde o seu irmão está. Com licença.  
Disse e passou por Sessoumaru.  
-Cuidado para não se perder novamente. –o youkai disse sem se virar.  
-Pode deixar... –e sumiu na floresta.  
-Como essa menina pode ser tão impertinente? –perguntou Jaken indignado.  
Sesshoumaru nada respondeu. Estava pensando no que aquela garota dissera.  
'Não Sesshoumaru. Eu não tenho medo de VOCÊ.' "Essa menina... é irritante." –pensou voltando a andar.  
Não conhecia ninguém que não o temesse, além de Rin. Ela o idolatrava, mas não o temia. Já aquela menina... Não o idolatrava e não o temia. Não sentia nada em relação a ele. Definitivamente não gostava dela. Não gostava de ninguém que não o temesse. E que o temesse também, mas isso não vinha ao caso.

**§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Kagome andou por mais de quinze minutos. Andara em linha reta, sem desviar um milímetro do caminho que o Sesshoumaru havia lhe mostrado. Então achou novamente os amigos.  
-Kagome! Onde esteve? –perguntou InuYasha assim que colocou os olhos na garota.  
-Ah, você já voltou? –disse estreitando os olhos –Me perdi na floresta de novo... O bom é que ao invés de encontrar um precipício eu encontrei o seu irmão... –disse e sentou-se no saco de dormir que arrumara para si antes de sair.  
-Desde quando encontrar o Sesshoumaru é bom? –perguntou Sango de boca aberta.  
-Antes encontrar ele do que ver o... –então parou de falar e olhou para InuYasha –Nada. Esquece.  
-O que? –perguntou InuYasha –Fala! Melhor ele do que o que?  
-Já disse pra esquecer.  
-Não! Fala! O que é pior?  
-Vai começar... –sussurrou Miroku para Sango que concordou com a cabeça.  
-EU PREFIRO MIL VEZES ENCONTRAR O SESSHOUMARU, A RIN E AQUELE SAPO IRRITANTE DO JAKEN DO QUE ENCONTRAR VOCÊ ABRAÇANDO A KIKYOU! –Kagome disse gritando, mas não derrubou uma lágrima. Cansara daquilo.  
InuYasha se calou. Todos estavam de boca aberta. Kagome suspirou se acalmando.  
-Não... Desculpa. Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. –se levantou e pegou um pouco de água, bebendo-a logo em seguida –É um direito seu... Você a ama. –voltou para o seu canto e se deitou –Estou com sono, acho que não recuperei as energias ainda. Boa noite. –dizendo isso ela se virou e em cinco minutos já estava dormindo.  
Todos olharam para InuYasha que não havia falado nada até aquele momento.  
-Estão olhando o que! Vão dormir! –disse e pulou no alto da árvore.  
Todos se deitaram e dormiram.

* * *

_Oiêh!_

Finalmente o jogo estah virando! Kagome estah bem decidida nessa fic neh? Mas eh assim q eu axo q tdas as mulheres deveriam ser!

Ah, eu adoray o apelido carinhoso q inventei pro jaken XD concordam? Sapo desenvolvido... da onde eu tiray isso?

Ok, ok... estou triste... ngm comentou. Vcs non gostam mais d mim... soh meu amorzinho comentou (t amo tiemi-chan i.i) minha unika salvação... amo vc!

Bom, axo q eh isso. Kisus em vcs!

**_§Lari-chan§_**


	5. Capítulo Cinco

Haviam se passado duas semanas, e estavam andando, ainda em busca de Naraku. Haviam acabado de almoçar.  
-Estou sentindo os fragmentos... –disse Kagome parando de andar.  
-Onde? –perguntou InuYasha se preparando para lutar.  
-Guarda a Tessaiga InuYasha... É o Kouga. –Kagome disse voltando a andar e sorrindo.  
-Feh! Aquele Lobo fedido!  
-Quem é lobo fedido, hein cara de cachorro? –perguntou Kouga surgindo na frente de Kagome.  
-Você!  
-E como está a minha noiva? –perguntou Kouga, ignorando InuYasha e pegando as mãos de Kagome.  
-Kouga eu.  
-O cara de cachorro está cuidando bem de você?  
-Eu estou ótima! –respondeu com uma gota enorme na cabeça.  
-Que bom! –o youkai lobo beijou as mãos de Kagome –Tenho que ir agora. Só vim para ver se você está bem.  
-Ora! Saia de perto dela seu lobo fedido! –disse InuYasha ficando entre os dois.  
-InuYasha! Não seja grosso! –disse Kagome repreendendo o hanyou.  
-Quê?  
-Senta.  
-Com licença, minha doce Kagome... –Kouga disse e foi embora. Kagome ainda acenava quando InuYasha se recuperou.  
-Droga Kagome! Por que fez isso?  
-Porque você foi grosso com o Kouga.  
-Feh! Você fica se derretendo toda por ele né? Por que não vai atrás dele?  
-Não começa InuYasha. –pediu Kagome ignorando o hanyou.  
Sango, Miroku, Shippo e Kirara ficaram olhando entediados. Era sempre a mesma coisa.  
-Ora! É verdade!  
-Escuta aqui: eu pelo menos não fico me agarrando com o Kouga igual VOCÊ faz com a Kikyou! E ele gosta de mim... –a colegial retrucou –Só sou gentil com ele. Já ouviu essa palavra? Gen-til!  
-Feh! –InuYasha ficou sem ter o que falar.  
-Eu vou dar uma volta SOZINHA... –ela disse jogando sua mala no chão e indo para a floresta –Podem me esperar aqui, se quiserem.  
-Vai atrás dela InuYasha... –disse Shippo.  
-Não! –e foi pra floresta encontrar um lugar para eles esperarem pela menina.

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

Droga... Eu me perdi de novo! –Kagome disse brava –Tudo culpa do InuYasha! Venho andar um pouco pra espairecer e me perco! Feh! E ainda pego a mania dele! Que raiva!  
Ela continuou andando a esmo, até sentir pessoas conhecidas.  
-Oba! O Sesshoumaru está por perto de novo! Acho que vou perguntar a direção.  
Ela foi andando mais à frente, até que esbarrou com Rin.  
-Oi Rin-chan! –disse Kagome sorrindo.  
-Senhorita Kagome! Que bom que nos encontramos de novo! –disse a menininha sorrindo também –Vem aqui! O Sr. Sesshoumaru está ali na frente!  
Elas foram andando e chegaram em uma clareira, onde Sesshoumaru estava sentando em um tronco de árvore caído no chão e Jaken ao seu lado.  
-Olha Sr. Sesshoumaru!  
-Você de novo, menina? –ele disse.  
-Pois é...  
-Deixa eu adivinhar: se perdeu novamente?  
-É! –ela respondeu com uma gota enorme na cabeça –Mas não quero voltar tão cedo pra perto do InuYasha! –completou ficando brava.  
-O viu de novo com aquela sacerdotisa? –perguntou novamente, no seu tom frio e inexpressivo de sempre.  
-Não. –ela suspirou e se sentou ao lado dele no tronco.  
Rin brincava com uma borboleta que achara interessante.  
-Briguei com ele... Por causa do Kouga.  
-Kouga?  
-Um youkai lobo, conhecido nosso. –esclareceu a menina –O Kouga gosta de mim e fala que eu sou noiva dele, ai o InuYasha fica com raiva, dá chilique, ataque de ciúmes... E fica falando um monte de besteira pra mim quando o Kouga vai embora.  
-Que tipo de besteira?  
-Que eu gosto do Kouga, fico protegendo ele e que é pra mim ir atrás dele logo. –suspirou novamente –Eu definitivamente não entendo o seu irmão!  
-. . .  
-O que ele quer de mim? –ela perguntou olhando para o youkai ao seu lado –Ele não ama a Kikyou? E por que então não quer que nenhum homem se aproxime de mim?  
-O Kouga não é um youkai?  
-Você me entendeu -. . .  
-Sabe, eu estou cansada de esperar o InuYasha. Cansei de esperar ele se decidir. Eu só me machuco nessa história... E eu não sou masoquista, não gosto de sofrer! –desabafou –Eu estou tentando esquecê-lo... Apesar de saber que é um pouco difícil, sendo que fico ao lado dele 24 horas por dia.  
-É mesmo?  
-É difícil amar uma pessoa, estar sempre ao lado dela e saber que ela ama outra. Não quero isso pra mim! –completou decidida –E você?  
-Eu o quê? Não pense que vou falar de mim só porque você falou sobre você.  
-Não... Quero saber se já amou alguém.  
-Não. –respondeu como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Kagome: gota  
-. . .  
Jaken estava olhando os dois conversarem. Sesshoumaru nunca conversara com ele além do necessário. E nunca o deixara se sentar ao seu lado daquele jeito tão íntimo. Sentiu-se menosprezado pelo mestre. Aquela humana. Ela... ela.  
-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –Jaken saiu correndo para a floresta enquanto chorava.  
Kagome ficou olhando ele sair.  
-O que ele tem? –perguntou pro youkai ao seu lado.  
-Não sei. Talvez uma crise de identidade. –ele respondeu frio como sempre.  
-A ta. Ele é estranho!  
-Não sabe o quanto... –ele disse olhando para a direção em que seu servo fora.  
Os olhares dos dois se cruzaram e ficaram se olhando por algum tempo, como se dissessem "vai entender".  
-Sr. Sesshoumaru! Vou procurar alguma coisa para comer! –disse Rin sorridente como sempre.  
-Não vá muito longe!  
Kagome olhou Rin e depois voltou a encarar o youkai.  
-É incrível.  
-O que?  
-Você sempre desprezou humanos e agora cuida dessa menininha humana. –disse Kagome sorrindo.  
-Eu não cuido dela. Ela que me persegue aonde eu vou.  
-Sei.  
-AHHHH! –eles ouviram Rin gritar, então apareceu um youkai enorme.  
-Sr. Sesshoumaru! –gritou Jaken correndo na direção do mestre.  
-Rin-chan! –Kagome saiu correndo para onde Rin estava muito perto do youkai e a abraçou, criando uma barreira em torno de si para se proteger do youkai –Vem! Vamos sair daqui! –ela disse e correu com a menina nos braços (a barreira fika em torno delas tah? O.o) para onde Sesshoumaru estava –Ele tem um fragmento da jóia! –disse para ele.  
-Essa jóia não me interessa... –ele sacou a toukijin e com apenas um golpe deixou o youkai em pedaços.  
Kagome soltou Rin e foi para onde os restos do youkai estavam e pegou o fragmento, purificando-o.  
-Eu sei que não te interessa, mas é força do hábito... –disse isso e caiu de joelhos, cansada.  
-Srta. Kagome! –Rin correu até ela –Está tudo bem?  
-Sim... Só estou um pouco cansada, j� já passa!  
-Aquilo foi uma barreira? –perguntou Sesshoumaru.  
-Foi. Eu não sou tão inútil como você diz!  
Agora Sesshoumaru estava surpreso. Aquela menina estava surpreendendo-o cada vez mais.  
-Obrigada Srta. Kagome! –Rin a abraçou –Por ter salvado a minha vida!  
-Tudo bem Rin-chan! Fiz o que qualquer um deveria ter feito! –disse retribuindo o abraço –Se não se importar... Vou descansar um pouco antes de voltar. Fazer barreiras me deixa cansada e... –bocejou –Com sono também.  
-Mas você criou uma barreira pequena.  
-É, mas mesmo uma pequena exige muita energia! E eu a sustentei por bastante tempo. Ainda não estou acostumada a criar barreiras.  
-Não foi por tanto tempo assim.  
-Saí de perto de um InuYasha pra ficar perto de outro -Não me compare com ele... –disse com os olhos brilhando de forma maligna.  
-Vocês dois puxaram na teimosia! –retrucou.  
-Escuta menina, eu estou perdendo a paciência. –o youkai disse frio e chegando mais perto.  
-Meu nome é Kagome! KA-GO-ME! –ela disse se levantando.  
Jaken estava assustado. Nunca vira Sesshoumaru falar tanto com um humano daquele jeito e tão... descontraídamente. E nunca o vira perder a paciência com um também, ele geralmente os exterminava antes de se aborrecer.  
-Olha... –Kagome parou de gritar –Eu já vi esse filme e sei onde ele vai parar. –completou –Acho que vai demorar para você me chamar pelo nome.  
-Ah é? E se eu nunca te chamar pelo nome? –perguntou se recompondo.  
-Que seja! Seu teimoso!  
-Você está brincando com a sorte menina... –ele disse frisando bem o 'menina'.  
-Ora...! –a colegial tinha uma veia pulsante na testa –Vamos mudar de assunto... O que é essa pele? –perguntou tocando a pele que envolvia o corpo de Sesshoumaru –Sempre tive curiosidade de saber.  
-Não toque.  
-Tá bom... E o que é?  
-Pense: eu sou um youkai cachorro.  
-. . . –Kagome continuou olhando para a cara dele, até que caiu a fixa –Ah! Ta... Hehehehe... –ela ficou um tempo com uma gota na cabeça –Por que o InuYasha não tem um?  
-Porque ele é meio-youkai.  
-Ah... Acho melhor eu ir, está ficando tarde... Pode me dizer o caminho? -perguntou sorrindo.  
Sesshoumaru ficou com uma gota na cabeça e apontou para um ponto da floresta. Era incrível como o humor dela mudava facilmente.  
-Ei, Sr. Sesshoumaru! Podemos acompanhar a Srta. Kagome?  
-Por que?  
-Vamos!  
E então Sesshoumaru começou a andar para onde tinha apontado. Kagome ficou olhando e Jaken também, enquanto Rin ia pegar o youkai dragão de duas cabeças.  
-Vocês vêm ou não? –o Sr. Das Terras do Oeste perguntou olhando para trás.  
-Vamos!  
E foram seguindo-o. Kagome e Sesshoumaru conversaram um pouco no caminho, pois o youkai parecia ter voltado ao seu estado natural de frieza. Após meia hora andando, chegaram ao local onde InuYasha e os outros estavam.  
-Kagome! Onde esteve esse tempo todo? –perguntou Sango.  
-Estávamos ficando preocupados! –completou Miroku.  
-O que ele faz aqui? –perguntou InuYasha por fim, encarando Sesshoumaru.  
-Eu me perdi de novo na floresta... E encontrei o seu irmão. –Kagome disse.  
-MEIO-irmão... –corrigiu InuYasha.  
-Para InuYasha! Passei uma ótima tarde com ele... –disse.  
Nisso todos, inclusive Sesshoumaru e Jaken, olharam para ela.  
-O que foi? –perguntou a garota –Pedi pra ele me mostrar o caminho de volta e a Rin quis vir junto, não é? –perguntou para a menininha.  
-É!  
-O que foi Sesshoumaru? –perguntou Kagome –O gato comeu sua língua?  
-Agora que você já está onde deveria estar, eu vou me retirar. –foi o que ele disse dando as costas e indo embora.  
-Ei! Espera! –Kagome correu até ele –Obrigada novamente, por me trazer de volta! –disse sorrindo.  
-Você não tem que me agradecer. Agradeça à Rin. –e continuou andando.  
-Tchauzinho Rin! –disse Kagome passando a mão na cabeça dela.  
-Tchauzinho Srta. Kagome! –e seguiu Sesshoumaru junto com Jaken e o dragão.  
-T� onde esteve? –perguntou InuYasha assim que eles sumiram.  
-Já disse. Fiquei com o Sesshoumaru o dia todo.  
-Não... Ninguém suportaria ficar com ele o dia inteiro. –ele disse.  
-Acho que agora eu concordo com o InuYasha... –comentou Miroku.  
-Foi mais agradável passar o dia com ele do que passar o dia discutindo com você! –disse Kagome –E olhem... consegui mais um fragmento. –completou e mostrou o fragmento para todos –Um youkai nos atacou e o Sesshoumaru o derrotou... Aih eu peguei o fragmento.  
-Feh!  
-Vai ficar emburradinho de novo?  
-Não!  
-Ótimo!  
Como o dia já havia passado e estava para escurecer, resolveram ficar por ali mesmo. Sango chegou perto da amiga.  
-Ei Kagome... Você não falou sério, falou?  
-O que? –ela perguntou olhando a amiga com curiosidade.  
-Que passou uma ótima tarde com Sesshoumaru?  
-Por incrível que pareça falei sim! O Sesshoumaru tem toda aquela máscara, mas ele é uma pessoa, ou youkai, agradável. Eu desabafei com ele.  
-O que! –Sango estava boba. Não podia acreditar naquilo.  
-É... Falei do InuYasha com ele.  
-E ele disse o que?  
-Nada. –Sango ficou com uma gota na cabeça -Acho que não se tem muito o que dizer no meu caso, não é? Mas foi bom falar com ele... Ah! Ele e o InuYasha podem se odiar, mas são muito parecidos! –disse Kagome rindo –Eu discuti com ele também! Igual quando conheci o InuYasha!  
-O Sesshoumaru... discutiu com você? –Sango perguntou muito surpresa.  
-Sim!  
-Acho que você vai entrar pra história Kagome... O Sesshoumaru não é o tipo de pessoa que tem conversas amigáveis com humanos e muito menos discute com eles por coisas banais.  
-Eu pensava assim antes de conhecê-lo! Mas ele até que fala bastante!  
-Tô boba... –Sango disse.  
-Olha, foi assim... –e Kagome começou a contar o seu dia para a amiga.  
Conversaram bastante e riram muito também, até irem dormir, afinal, amanhã seria um novo dia.

* * *

_Oi!_

Nesse capitulo as coisas começam a mudar! Eu não sei como, mas consegui mudar a fic d drama pra comédia! XD Eu, particularmente, prefiro a parte q o Jaken sai correndo e xorando XD imaginem a cena! E axo q eh no próximo q a kag e o sesshy fikaum juntos!

Estou me apaixonando pelo Sesshy XD fiz um desenho dele pelado com uma plakinha d censurado na frente... fikou horrível i.i preciso fazer um curso d desenho... não say criar... to deprimindo d novo... vamos mudar d assunto!

Recebi mais coments! Vcs estaum deixando a tia mais feliz XD

**Otaku-IY –** Nha obrigada por comentar pra mim!tava deprimindo jah XD ahhhh, axo q ele não vai sofrer, ele vai mais eh fikar xocado XD eu gosto q cada um tenha o seu par nas minhas fics... como eu não vou "encerrar" a fic, por assim dizer, não dah pra saber c ele vai fikar definitivamente com a Kikyou. Eu kero deixar a entender q tem continuação, mas eu não vou escrever! Me desculpa? Kisus em vc!

**Tiemi-chan –** Oh, ma chérie... é sim. Mas eu recebi mais coments viu? Agora sua main tah feliz XD eu respondo tds os coments... ahn, to pensando em algo lekau, mas não say c vai entrar em pratika... kisus linda!

**Hikari-chan –** relaxa, o site come comentahrios XD devia ser hora do almoço... Nesse cap ela tah mais decidida ainda XD espero q tenha gostado! Kisus!

**Lu Lupin –** Yey, ki baum q vc tah gostando! O Lupin do seu nick eh por causu de harry potter? Obrigada pelo coment! Kisus!

**Dark Lady Kitana –** Vai c sesshy kag sim! Ki bom q estah gostando! Obrigada pelo elogio, kisus em vc!

**carOOlL-chan –** o sesshy eh gostoso, forte, bonito e... (cof, cof) intaum, ki bom q estah gostando! XD eh, não say da onde surgiu a idehia d faze-la com poderes, mas fikou lekau! Kisus!

**Jéssy Hellsing –** tah akee o cap! Espero q tenha gostado desse lindo encontro colorido entre os dois XD obrigada por comentar! Kisus em vc!

Bom, eh isso gente! Mto obrigada pelos coments!  
Kisus em tds!

_**§Lari-chan§**_


	6. Capítulo Seis

Passou-se um mês e Kagome andava meio distante. Geralmente ela e InuYasha brigavam todo dia, por qualquer coisa, mas agora não. Eram raras as suas brigas.  
Kagome agora treinava toda noite, criava barreiras sempre que podia e tentava sustentá-las por mais tempo possível. Não queria ser chamada de '_humana inútil_' por Sesshoumaru outra vez.  
-Vamos parar! –pediu Shippo.  
-Shippo, acabamos de almoçar! –disse Kagome.  
-Eu sei, mas.  
-Para de reclamar, raposa inútil! –retrucou InuYasha.  
-Também não precisa ser grosso! –disse Kagome.  
-Feh! –E parou por aí.  
-A srta. Kagome anda estranha, não acha? –perguntou Miroku para Sango.  
-É... Ela e o InuYasha nem brigam mais.  
-O que será?  
-Não s... –Sango parou. De repente a fixa caiu e ela se tocou –Acho que sei sim! Mas não tenho certeza! Mas... –ela ficou séria –Será que é bom?  
-O que é? –ele perguntou curioso.  
-Não vou te contar!  
Andaram mais um pouco e toparam com um youkai pequeno e sem nenhum fragmento.  
-Que droga! Esse aí não deu nem pro cheiro! –reclamou InuYasha.  
-Pare de reclamar... Vamos! –disse Kagome.  
-Kagome! –chamou Sango, colocando-se ao lado da amiga.  
-Sim? –perguntou sorrindo.  
-Você anda distante ultimamente. Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
-Não, não aconteceu nada. Estou distante é?  
-É... –pararam de falar. Então Sango perguntou –Pensando muito no Sesshoumaru?  
-Sim, e... –Kagome ficou vermelha.  
-Ahá! Eu sabia!  
-Sabia o que? Nem eu sei.  
-Não me diga que.  
-Acho que sim... Mas não tenho certeza... Não sei... Só que...  
-Não tem certeza de que? –perguntou InuYasha se intrometendo.  
-Nada não InuYasha... –disse Sango e o assunto morreu ali.  
Andaram pelo resto da tarde toda, sempre para o Noroeste e quando já havia anoitecido resolveram parar.  
-Parece que aqui perto tem um rio. –disse InuYasha colocando a mochila de Kagome no chão.  
-Que bom! Vá pegar água então, para fazer o lamen. –disse Kagome.  
InuYasha saiu para pegar água e Miroku foi pegar lenha, enquanto as duas preparavam as coisas.  
Comeram e discutiram sobre o que Naraku estava tramando ao sumir daquele jeito. Sango e Miroku discutiram também, o por quê do monge ser tão tarado. Ele havia passado a mão nela novamente  
Já passava das nove, todos já haviam se deitado, quando InuYasha saiu de perto de todos sem falar nada. Apenas Kagome percebeu e saiu atrás dele. Não demorou muito e encontrou-os juntos novamente, abraçados. InuYasha estava dizendo que nunca a deixaria, que a protegeria para sempre.  
Kagome não sentiu vontade de chorar, na verdade ela queria era tomar um banho. Realmente a noite estava quente, e um banho era uma boa idéia no momento. Para onde era o rio mesmo? E saiu andando a esmo, procurando o rio.  
Não poderia dizer quanto tempo andara, muito menos para onde, quando sentiu pessoas conhecidas por perto, e sorriu internamente. Chegou em uma pequena clareira na floresta, onde viu Rin e Jaken dormindo com o dragão e Sesshoumaru, mais isolado, dormindo encostado em uma árvore. Não parecia InuYasha. Ele dormia tranqüilo, como se não tivesse com o que se preocupar, já InuYasha dormia agarrado à tessaiga, como se fossem atacá-lo a qualquer momento.  
Chegou perto do youkai bem devagar, não queria acordá-lo. Abaixou-se, e de repente ele abriu os olhos, vermelhos, e começou a rosnar, agarrando seu pescoço com a mão e a empurrando de encontro à árvore oposta e a prensando contra esta. Kagome não conseguia respirar e deixou uma lágrima escapar, estava com medo, assustada, tremendo do pé ao ultimo fio de cabelo. Tentou falar o nome do youkai, mas não conseguia, pois ele estava apertando demais o seu pescoço.  
Então Sesshoumaru parou de rosnar, seus olhos voltaram a ser dourados e frios e ele parou de apertar o pescoço da garota deixando-a respirar novamente.  
-Ah, é você.  
-Você acorda sempre desse jeito? –perguntou segurando no braço dele. Suas pernas estavam bambas –Porque se for, me avisa, pra mim nunca mais chegar de mansinho.  
-O que está fazendo? –ele perguntou, olhando ela o segurar no braço.  
-Escuta, minhas pernas estão bambas, estou tremendo e meu coração está disparado... Se eu te soltar, vou cair, então... Não reclama, isso é culpa sua.  
Sesshoumaru deixou escapar um sorriso.  
-Então você ficou com medo? –perguntou sarcástico.  
-Qualquer um ficaria à beira de um ataque cardíaco se, de repente, um youkai rosnando e com os olhos vermelhos agarrasse o seu pescoço do nada para te matar! –disse nervosa.  
-A culpa foi sua por chegar perto tão quietinha. Pensei que fossem ladrões.  
-Não percebeu que era eu pelo cheiro? –a essa altura, ela já estava soltando o braço de Sesshoumaru e recobrando o movimento das próprias pernas.  
-Ora, menina, eu estava dormindo, não tive tempo para sentir o seu cheiro pra saber se era você ou outro qualquer. -ele parou e ficou olhando-a –O que faz aqui a essa hora da noite? Se perdeu?  
-Não, eu estava procurando um rio para tomar banho. O InuYasha disse que tinha um e... –ela parou de falar.  
Sesshoumaru havia chegado realmente perto dela, o seu rosto estava em seu pescoço, o qual se encontrava vermelho e com marca de dedos, e todos os pelos do corpo da garota se arrepiaram ao senti-lo puxando o ar e soltando-o depois. Ficou vermelha e segurou novamente nele, suas pernas haviam voltado a ficar bambas.  
-Você não precisa tomar banho. –ele disse depois de se afastar novamente.  
-Ah... É, e-eu... B-bom, é que está quente essa noite né? E-então eu pensei em me refrescar... –disse gaguejando.  
-Ah sim. É só isso? –perguntou desconfiado.  
-É!  
-Não brigou com o InuYasha? –perguntou levantando a sobrancelha.  
-Não. Na verdade, faz um tempo que não brigo com ele... Quer dizer, a gente briga, mas não como antes entende?  
-Não. Não sei como era antes. –ele disse.  
-. . .  
-Por que não brigam mais?  
-Não sei. –Kagome finalmente o soltou –Na verdade eu o vi com a Kikyou de novo, mas ao invés de ter vontade de chorar eu tive vontade de tomar banho.  
-Nossa.  
-Pode me dizer pra que lado ele fica? –ela perguntou sorrindo.  
-Ele quem?  
-O rio.  
Sesshoumaru olhou para Jaken e Rin. Estariam seguros ali, e Jaken não era um completo inútil para proteger a menina.  
-Eu te levo lá.  
-Mas e eles? –Kagome perguntou olhando para Rin, que dormia tranqüilamente.  
-Eles vão ficar bem. Não sinto nenhuma energia sinistra, e o Jaken não é tão inútil quanto parece.–disse e a segurou pela cintura, pulando sem ao menos avisar.  
Kagome agarrou o pescoço do youkai e afundou a face no peito dele. Tinha a sensação de estar caindo.  
-Está com medo? –ele perguntou dando outro salto.  
-Um pouco. –disse apertando mais o "abraço".  
-Você não tem medo quando é o InuYasha.  
-É que com ele é como se eu estivesse na Kirara ou em um cavalo. –disse, então notou que havia comparado InuYasha a um cavalo e não pôde deixar de rir -Com você parece que eu estou caindo! –disse olhando para ele.  
-Eu não vou deixar você cair. –ele disse, então ela afrouxou os braços, confiando nele completamente.  
Então ele parou. Kagome olhou em volta e se viu em uma pedra que ficava no meio do rio. Soltou Sesshoumaru, mas ainda estavam próximos.  
-Obrigada.  
-Tudo bem. –ele disse.  
Ficaram se encarando. Estavam muito perto um do outro e Sesshoumaru podia sentir aquele cheiro que havia sentido minutos atrás, o cheiro de sakuras que ela emanava.  
Aquela humana. O que ela tinha que o atraía tanto assim? Era uma reles humana com um pouco de poder, afinal, era uma sacerdotisa. Como ela conseguia fazê-lo se sentir daquele jeito tão... a vontade?  
-Eu não parei de pensar em você nesse último mês. –disse Kagome de repente, quebrando o silêncio.  
-Que?  
-É. Não parei de pensar em você. –repetiu, muito vermelha.  
Kagome olhou para o chão. Sentia vontade de chorar. Havia finalmente deixado de sofrer por InuYasha, e agora sentia que iria sofrer pelo irmão dele. Por que aquela família tinha que virar a sua sina?  
-. . . –Sesshoumaru não conseguia falar nada. Como dizer que ocorrera o mesmo com ele?  
-Mas, deixe isso pra lá! É claro que um youkai como você não... –ela não conseguiu terminar.  
-Um youkai como eu não o que? –ele perguntou, subitamente interessado no que ela iria falar.  
-Um youkai como você não... Se apaixonaria por uma humana... –ela terminou, triste –É incrível como o nosso coração sempre faz as escolhas erradas né? –disse ela sorrindo enquanto pequenas lágrimas escorriam por sua face.  
-Como assim?  
-Quando eu percebi que amava o InuYasha, fiquei feliz, mas na hora eu estava muito triste, porque também foi quando eu percebi que ele nunca seria meu. –ela fez uma pausa para acalmar um pouco o seu coração –Ele já havia feito a escolha dele, e não era a mim que ele havia escolhido. Cada vez que eu os via juntos, era um pedaço de mim que morria. Meu coração se apertava tanto, que eu pensava que fosse parar. Cheguei a desejar a morte à vê-los juntos novamente várias vezes. Meu coração fez a escolha errada.  
O youkai a ouvia. Não sabia direito o que fazer, mas não entendia o por quê de não gostar de ver aquela humana chorando. E também não gostava do jeito que ela falava de seu meio-irmão.  
-Aí apareceu você. Eu sei que você não gosta de humanos, mas mesmo assim não foi rude comigo. E meu coração reviveu, mas escolheu errado novamente, porque eu sei que não vou tê-lo. –Kagome sorriu e pousou sua mão direita na face do youkai –Eu me apaixonei por você, Sesshoumaru.  
Então era aquilo? Não conhecia sentimentos humanos, não sabia o que era apaixonar-se por alguém. Mas será que isso havia ocorrido? Não entendia.  
A humana afastou a mão dele. Sesshoumaru nunca corresponderia aos seus sentimentos. Finalmente esquecera InuYasha, mas saíra de um amor complicado para ir para outro. Sesshoumaru odiava os humanos, nunca se apaixonaria por um, duvidava que isso talvez acontecesse até mesmo com uma youkai. Por que ela tinha que se apaixonar sempre pela pessoa errada?  
Então viu o youkai aproximar mais a sua face da dela e sentiu os lábios dele tocando os seus.  
Aquilo era uma sensação nova para Sesshoumaru. Nunca desejara tanto a alguém como estava desejando aquela humana.  
Por um momento Kagome pensou estar sonhando. Então ele se afastou novamente. Olharam-se por um segundo, então Kagome puxou-o para perto de si pelo pescoço, beijando-o novamente. O que havia sido um beijo tímido no começo, mudou para um beijo apaixonado. O youkai aprofundou-o enquanto enlaçava a cintura de Kagome, trazendo-a para mais perto de si.  
Ao se separarem minutos depois, Kagome quase caiu o rio, mas foi amparada pelo youkai.  
-Acho melhor sairmos dessa pedra. –foi o que ele disse e a levou para a margem de um salto.  
-Nossa, você conseguiu deixar minhas pernas bambas três vezes em alguns minutos. –ela disse corada.  
-Três vez...? Ah! –disse lembrando-se de quando aproximou-se do pescoço dela, para sentir o cheiro de sakuras que ela emanava.  
Beijaram-se novamente.  
-Acho que... também estou apaixonado por você. –ele declarou ao se separarem.  
-Acha?  
-Não tenho certeza, porque nunca tive sentimentos humanos. Não sei o que é amar.  
-Você ficou pensando em mim? –ela perguntou enquanto arrumava a roupa dele. Sorria marotamente e estava corada.  
-Sim.  
-Quando me beijou, você sentiu como se tivessem borboletas no seu estômago?  
-Sim.  
-Sente um friozinho na barriga quando me vê?  
-Sim.  
-São sintomas de uma pessoa apaixonada. –disse e o abraçou. Estava muito feliz.  
-Como sabe? –ele perguntou retribuindo o abraço.  
-Estou me sentindo assim agora... (ohhhhhhh! Q kawaii XD não pude evitar, gomen)  
Ficaram assim por vários minutos, não poderiam determinar quanto tempo ao certo, mas pareciam dias, anos. Até que se separaram.  
-Esqueceu o meu irmão? –ele perguntou.  
-Sim... –disse abrindo os olhos –Mas não vou precisar esquecer você, apesar de ter pensado que precisaria.  
-Que bom. –ele disse e sorriu novamente.  
Voltaram a se beijar e ficaram nessa por mais um tempo.  
-Acho melhor você voltar, Kagome –disse Sesshoumaru –Está muito tarde.  
-Você disse o meu nome! –disse feliz –Quando o verei de novo?–ela perguntou o abraçando.  
-Estamos todos indo para o mesmo lugar. Então não será difícil encontrar você. Prova disso é você ter-me encontrado três vezes. –disse sorrindo.  
-Está certo. Pra onde eu devo ir? –ela perguntou.  
-Siga reto por aqui. –disse apontando para o lado do rio.  
Kagome deu mais um beijo nele.  
-Tchau! –disse e saiu, embrenhando-se na floresta.  
Sesshoumaru ficou ali mais um tempo, pensando em como aquela menina havia entrado na sua vida de uma hora para a outra e deixado tudo de pernas pro ar.

**§o§o§o§o§**

Onde esteve? –perguntou InuYasha baixinho, todos já dormiam quando Kagome chegou.  
-Eu fui ao rio. Estava com calor e decidi me refrescar. –falou no mesmo tom. Não era de todo mentira, o plano era esse, só não dera muito certo.  
-Ficou esse tempo todo lá? E se um youkai... –ele começou.  
-Não se preocupe, eu sei me cuidar. –ela disse divertida. Afinal, esteve com um youkai todo o tempo, não? –Agora eu vou dormir, boa noite.  
-Mas... –o hanyou a viu se deitar. O cheiro dela estava um pouco diferente e seus cabelos não estavam molhados.

* * *

_Yoooo!  
Que felicidade, recebi mto mais comentários nesse ultimo cap!_

_E ai? Gostaram da cena romantika do Sesshy com a Kag? Na minha opinião foi uma das melhores q eu jah fiz!  
Estou para fazer uma songfic com a musika de witch hunter robin, mas ainda não say como vou começa-la! Axo q vou continuar essa akee, vou prolonga-la um poukinho XD mas ainda tenho q terminar d escrever o próximo cap u.u To ouvindu a abertura d bubblegun o/_

_Ai, eu to feliz pq a Profa Mirian faltou hj i.i tenho medo dela u.u _

**Agradeço:**

****

**Krol-chan –**_ Hai eu os axo mtooooo maygos! Mto obrigado pelo coment!_

_  
_**Celle-chan –**_ Obrigada, kisus!_

**CarOOlL-chan –** _Obrigada! Eles saum lindos juntos ne? Eh sim, e o legal dele eh q ele não deve nada pra ngm XDDD intaum pode c apaixonar por Ken kiser e na hora q kiser! XD Kisus em vc!_

**Hikari –** _O fluffy fala as vezes, ele não eh uma pedra XDDDD Ah eu tbm amay XDDD O Jaken eh um personagem legal para c fazer essas coisas maldosas XD Fika engraçado principalmente por causa do fanatismo dele em relação ao sesshy! Eh msm XD eh igualzinho o Smithers XDDDD Fika com raiva dele não, as pessoas não mandam no coração XD HAHAHAHAHAHA! Obrigada e kisus!_

_  
(comentario a parte: COF (Cradle of filth) eh mtooooooooooooooooo bom i.i)_

**ayame-chan –** _Vou continuar sim, estou soh sem tempo para escrever XD Desculpe! Ah sim, ela muda fácil d humor? nem notay XD kisus em vc! E obrigada!_

**Tiemi-chan –**_ Eh sehrio, linda... fikou nu... com plakinha d censurado... mas eu não desenho bem, entaum fikou uma droga u.u (não say inventar entende?) (suspira) mas eu ainda faço um curso! Ah não, viu qto coment? To feliz! Obrigada fofa, amo-te!_

**Fabi-chan –**_ Hehehehe, eles jah estavam c apaixonando! Obrigada por comentar! Mtos kisus!_

**Jéssi Hellsing –**_ Magina, eu sempre respondo a tds! Pois adoro recebe-los! C vc prestar a atenção, ele sempre atende a pedidos da rin... nunka concorda, simplesmente faz XD Oh, pode deixar q ele vai ver sim XDDDD no próximo o/ Concordo com vc ne? Mtos kisus e obrigada!_

Nhooooo, obrigada a tds q porventura estejam lendo e gostando!

Kisus em tds,

**Lari-chan**


	7. Capítulo Sete

No dia seguinte, Kagome estava radiante. Seus olhos brilhavam como nunca e ela sorria o tempo todo. Sango resolveu saber o motivo de tanta felicidade.  
-Ei, Kagome? –ela chamou.  
-Oi!  
-Você está diferente... –comentou e colocou um dedo na ponta do nariz da amiga –Está bem mais feliz que antes. O que houve?  
-Ah! –Kagome olhou para os lados.  
InuYasha estava andando bem mais à frente, com Miroku e Shippo logo atrás. Então baixou bem o volume de sua voz.  
-Eu estou apaixonada pelo Sesshoumaru e ele por mim! –disse sorrindo.  
-O QUE? –Sango gritou, o que chamou a atenção de todos.  
-O que aconteceu? –perguntou InuYasha 'surgindo' ao lado delas.  
-Nanananana-nada não! –respondeu Sango quase caindo no chão de susto.  
-E por quê você gritou? –perguntou estreitando os olhos.  
-É que... é que... –ela não sabia o que responder.  
-É que o que Sango? –perguntou Miroku, querendo entrar na conversa também.  
Sango ficou muito vermelha sem saber o que responder.  
-Não é nada, foi só uma coisa que eu disse! –disse Kagome também vermelha, tentando amenizar a situação.  
-E o que você disse! –perguntou Shippo, começando a ficar curioso.  
-Nada que interesse a vocês! –respondeu Kagome começando a ficar nervosa. Como eles podiam ser tão curiosos?  
-Se não interessasse, nós não estaríamos perguntando! –retrucou InuYasha irritado.  
-Então parem de perguntar! Isso é assunto meu e da Sango.  
-Mas... –foi o bastante para começarem a discutir.  
Sango, Miroku e Shippo ficaram olhando de boca aberta enquanto eles discutiam. Sango ainda mais, era muito pra cabeça dela. E ainda queria saber mais.  
-Ai, chega! Não vou ficar cansando a minha beleza com você! –disse Kagome num suspiro.  
-Beleza! Onde!  
-SENTA!  
E aquilo encerrou a discussão dos dois. Andaram o resto da manhã, sem que InuYasha e Kagome se falassem. Ambos com cara de bravos. Fizeram uma parada na hora do almoço, mas Sango não conseguiu ficar a sós com Kagome, para que pudessem conversar direito.  
Será que realmente havia entendido direito? Sesshoumaru apaixonado pela amiga? Não podia ser, Sesshoumaru era tão... frio. Era impossível que ele pudesse ter tais sentimentos. Ou não era? Estava muito confusa, queria saber tudo.  
Passaram o resto da tarde andando, sempre para o noroeste. Quando escureceu, eles pararam perto do rio, e Sango chamou Kagome para ir tomar banho. Somente as duas.  
-Agora que estamos sozinhas... –começou Sango ao chegarem no rio –Pode me contar aquela história direito!  
-Ah, ele é tão lindo! –disse Kagome vermelha.  
-Kagome... é o Sesshoumaru. Estamos falando do mesmo Sesshoumaru que eu conheço? –perguntou Sango com uma gota na cabeça.  
-É claro que sim! Olha... –e Kagome começou a contar como foi a sua noite passada.  
Ela contou tudo. Do momento em que seguiu InuYasha até o seu retorno ao acampamento. Ao terminar, Sango estava com o queixo no chão e seus olhos jaziam arregalados.  
-Sabe o que mais? Estou com saudade dele... –Kagome comentou passando a mão pelos cabelos.  
-Kagome... Tem certeza que é o Sesshoumaru? Não trocaram de lugar com ele, você podia estar vendo coisas... Era o Naraku! Tentando te seduzir!  
-Era ele Sango! –ela disse com uma gota na cabeça.  
-É que... É tão irreal.  
-É. Por isso achei que tinha saído de um relacionamento complicado e ido para um impossível. Ah! Estou feliz! –disse e agarrou a amiga.  
-Mas Kagome, quando você vai falar isso para o InuYasha? –perguntou Sango.  
-Eu não pensei nisso ainda... –ela ficou brava –Ele não me fala sobre a Kikyou, por que eu preciso falar do Sesshoumaru?  
-É... tem razão... Mas um dia ele vai acabar vendo.  
-Quando ele ver... eu falo.  
Voltaram para o acampamento.  
-As senhoritas voltaram! –disse Miroku.  
-Achei estranho você não ir espionar... –comentou Sango.  
-Agora que a senhorita Kagome consegue sentir as pessoas, fica difícil. –ele disse enquanto lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos.  
-Ainda bem...

**§o§o§o§o§**

Passaram-se alguns dias, sem que Kagome tivesse notícias de Sesshoumaru. Até que...  
-Feh! Aquele maldito está por perto... –disse InuYasha.  
-Quem? Naraku? –perguntou Miroku.  
-Não. Sesshoumaru.  
-Está? –perguntou Kagome feliz.  
-É, eu sinto o cheiro dele. E por que ficou tão feliz? –perguntou estreitando os olhos.  
-Ahn... por nada... Só me lembrei de uma coisa... Hehehehehe... –respondeu sem graça.  
"Que bom... estava ficando preocupada!" –ela pensou.  
-Se ele vierencher o sacoeu mato ele! –disse InuYasha irritado.  
-Não! Quer dizer... Por que ele faria isso?  
-Você está muito estranha Kagome... O que foi? –perguntou InuYasha.  
-Nada! Vamos continuar andando! –disse e saiu de perto do hanyou.  
-Essa foi por pouco... –comentou Sango.  
-É. Preciso tomar mais cuidado com o que eu falo!  
-Não se preocupe. –disse Sango sorrindo –Acho que quando ele descobrir, ele vai entender!  
-Você acha? Eu acho que ele vai fazer um escândalo... –disse Kagome com uma gota.  
-Pode ser também... –Sango concordou com outra gota.

**§o§o§o§o§**

A noite, Kagome esperou todos dormirem, até mesmo InuYasha, e saiu. Era muito tarde, mas o hanyou não havia dormido ainda, e viu quando a humana saiu. Achou estranho, mas resolveu esperar um pouco antes de ir atrás. Além de ela poder senti-lo, talvez não fosse nada demais. Talvez fosse vontade de ir ao banheiro.  
Kagome andou bastante, até sentir Sesshoumaru por perto, então os dois se encontraram.  
-Sesshoumaru! –ela disse e abraçou o youkai, que retribuiu.  
-Desculpe ter sumido. –ele disse.  
-Tudo bem, o importante é que você está bem! Estava com saudade de te abraçar... –ela comentou de olhos fechados.  
-Eu também. Rin tem perguntado bastante de você... Perguntou quando você ia se perder novamente.  
Kagome riu e o olhou. Ele estava sorrindo também.  
-Eu te amo... –disse.  
-Eu também.  
Os dois se beijaram.  
-Ei! O que está acontecendo aqui? –perguntou InuYasha gritando.  
Sesshoumaru e Kagome se separaram.  
-O que você está fazendo com ela Sesshoumaru? –ele perguntou sacando a Tessaiga.  
-Pare InuYasha! –disse Kagome entrando na frente de Sesshoumaru.  
-Eu não estou fazendo nada com ela. –Sesshoumaru disse calmamente.  
-Abaixa a Tessaiga, InuYasha! –disse Kagome.  
-O que está havendo aqui Kagome? –InuYasha perguntou bravo.  
Sesshoumaru colocou a mão no ombro da garota.  
-Você quer que eu fique? –perguntou o youkai.  
-Acho melhor eu conversar a sós com ele. –ela disse –Eu vou até você depois.  
-Tudo bem. E você... –disse para InuYasha –Qualquer gracinha e eu te mato. –e saiu.  
-O que?  
-InuYasha. –Kagome o chamou suspirando –Eu sei que devia ter falado antes, mas... Eu e o Sesshoumaru estamos juntos.  
-O QUE? Como assim juntos? –ele perguntou incrédulo.  
-Eu... Bom, não sei como, mas eu me apaixonei por ele.  
InuYasha arregalou os olhos.  
-E pode parecer estranho, mas ele também se apaixonou por mim.  
-Como isso aconteceu? E por que você não me disse nada? –ele perguntou visivelmente bravo.  
-Ora, eu cansei de sofrer vendo você e a Kikyou juntos! –InuYasha desmanchou a cara de bravo -Ai, na penúltima vez que os vi juntos eu encontrei o Sesshoumaru e ele me ouviu. Ele... pode não parecer, mas ele é muito doce e gentil. E, sei lá, aconteceu! E você nunca me fala da Kikyou, me senti no direito de não falar nada para você também! –completou.  
-Eu... –ele se sentiu ofendido com o que ela disse por último.  
-Desculpe... Acho que fui rude.  
-Não, você está certa. Não tenho nada a ver com a sua vida. –ele disse se virando para ir embora.  
-Tem sim. –ela disse abaixando a cabeça, o que o fez se virar –Você tem sim a ver com a minha vida. Se não tivesse, é o mesmo que dizer que eu a passei em branco. –levantou a cabeça, e InuYasha pode vê-la sorrindo –Eu acho que só não sabia como dizer.  
-Tudo bem.  
Kagome foi andando até ele e o abraçou.  
-Obrigada por me entender. –afastou-se um pouco dele –Espero que dê tudo certo entre você e a Kikyou também! –deu um beijo no rosto dele.  
-Feh! Mas justo o Sesshoumaru? Quero só ver a cara daquele Lobo fedido quando ele souber! –ele disse com um sorriso maldoso.  
-Como você pode odiar tanto o Kouga? –ela perguntou com uma gota.  
-Feh, odeio o Sesshoumaru também.  
-InuYasha... ele é seu irmão.  
-MEIO-irmão.  
-Tentem brigar menos daqui pra frente... Não vou saber em quem eu vou entrar na frente caso algo aconteça. –disse num suspiro.  
-Como assim?  
-Brincadeira! Mas não briguem. Eu vou vê-lo agora.  
-Feh! Diga pra ele pelo menos te trazer de volta! Está de noite, e é perigoso. –ele disse irritado.  
-Pode deixar. –disse sorrindo e saiu floresta adentro.  
InuYasha a viu se distanciar. Era uma sensação nova saber que Kagome amava outro, ainda por cima seu irmão. Não sabia como ia conviver com isso agora.

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

Como ele reagiu? –perguntou Sesshoumaru ao vê-la.  
-Bem melhor do que eu pensava! –ela o abraçou –Um dia isso ia acontecer, né?  
-É.  
-Nessa última semana eu me lembrei das outras vezes que nós nos vimos.  
-Eu tentei te matar quase todas as vezes, não é? –ele disse sorrindo e olhando para o céu.  
-É! –Kagome deu risada –Mas eu te atrapalhei bastante.  
-Sim. Creio que você sempre me surpreendeu, e eu a achava irritante. Como uma humana conseguia estragar tão facilmente os meus planos?  
-Mas isso é passado.  
Os dois se sentaram em baixo de uma árvore. Rin e Jaken estavam dormindo.  
-Eu gostaria de entender o por que de você e o InuYasha se odiarem tanto... –ela disse de repente.  
-Porque?  
-Não sei, queria apenas entender... o fato de vocês quase se matarem toda vez que se vêem.  
-Ele é um meio-youkai, o filho bastardo de meu pai... E aquele idiota morreu nas mãos de um simples humano por causa daquela humana. –Sesshoumaru disse.  
Kagome olhou para ele e o analisou.  
-Você acha que o InuYasha é culpado pela morte do pai de vocês? –perguntou.  
-Se ele não tivesse nascido o grande Inutaisho não teria sido morto. –Sesshoumaru respondeu simplesmente.  
-Você devia gostar muito dele. –disse sorrindo docemente.  
-Não é disso que eu tenho raiva. –o youkai disse –Não era para ele ter perecido nas mãos de um humano... Era para ele perecer nas minhas mãos, então eu seria o youkai mais poderoso do Japão. –completou.  
-Acho que você não precisa disso... –ela disse com uma gota na cabeça –Eu te acho bastante forte.  
-Ainda assim.  
-Não fique com raiva do InuYasha... Ele era apenas um bebê, não? A culpa não foi dele, seu pai fez uma escolha.  
-A escolha errada.  
-O InuYasha tem inveja de você, sabe? –ela disse olhando o céu, e Sesshoumaru a olhou.  
-Claro que sim. Eu sou um youkai, ele não é.  
-Não é por isso. –disse rindo –Você conheceu o pai de vocês e ele nunca teve um. Ele nunca nem viu o rosto de Inutaisho, mas você viu.  
-Só por isso?  
-Pode parecer pouca coisa, mas um pai faz falta. O meu morreu logo que meu irmão nasceu.  
-O meu também.  
Kagome ficou com uma gota na cabeça.  
-Vamos mudar de assunto, sim? Não gosto de falar no meu pai. –Sesshoumaru concluiu.  
-Desculpe-me! Não tenho que me meter em assuntos familiares –ela disse sorrindo para ele.  
-Tudo bem. Isso foi a muito tempo, e eu não ligo mais. Se eu matar o Naraku, serei o mais forte do mundo.  
Kagome encostou a cabeça no ombro dele.  
-Está com frio? –o youkai perguntou.  
-Um pouco.  
Então ele a abraçou.  
-Agora não estou mais.

* * *

_Hey pessoas!  
O q axaram? Atendi as expectativas? Fikou mto ruim?  
Bom, estou com um novo projeto para uma nova fic, espero q leiam e q gostem qdo eu postar. A meu ver estah ficando boa, mas axo q os caps vaum fikar curtos u.u Nhu..._

**Agradecimentos:**

****

**TaTa –**_ tbm axay kawaii! Tentei fazer o melhor possível! Obrigada e kisus!_

**Srta. Kinomoto –**_ Eu tbm axo! Obrigada e kisus em vc!_

**Kagura –**_ Pode deixar, q antes d vc morrer eu termino de posta-la XD kisus!_

**Otaku-IY –**_ E ai? Vc gostou? Espero q sim! Obrigada por comentar! Kisus!_

**Vivica Higurashi –**_ Eu to tentando postar o mais rápido q posso! Gomen ne? Né? Nem eu say como consegui tal proeza, mas o resultado eh esse XD Para q pessoas não cadastradas postem nas suas fics eh soh vc fazer o seguinte: vai em '_Settings_' e procura o campo '_Anonymous reviews'_. O quadradinho vai estar preenchido, eh soh deixar ele vazio q vc vai desblokear, ok? Espero ter ajudado! Kisus!_

**Lady Une –**_ Obrigada! Temos alguém q goste d gundam XD kisus em vc!_

**carOOlL-chan –** _Ah, eu não vou dar um ponto final na relação Kik x Inu. Essa questão vai ficar em aberto na fic XD Eu fiz isso ne? XD fikou bom? Obrigada! Kisus!_

**Marcella –**_ obrigada por comentar, e como jah disse, to tentando atualizar o mais rápido possível! Kisus em vc!_

**Tiemi-chan –**_Mon amour! Ah, eu vou ver c eu t mando o desenho hj... mas fikou uma droga u.u ele tah cabeçudo i.i kisus chérie! Amo-te Sakura-chan – Mt obrigada! Espero q tenha gostado desse cap! Kisus em vc!_

**Yami no Goddess –**_ Ele ateh q reagiu bem normal ne? Mas o q ele poderia fazer? Eh injustiça com a Kag ele ser indeciso e ele sabe disso XD Espero colokar o Kouga no próximo cap XD vai fikar bem engraçado! Mto obrigada! Kisus!_

**Jéssi Hellsing –**_ Espero ter um coment seu pra saber o q vc axou desse cap XD estou com medo d como tds vaum reagir, hahahahaha! Buon! Para postar fics vc tem q c cadastrar primeiro (em register, na barra azul do site, logo abaixo do nome) depois q vc conseguir c registrar, eh soh me dizer q eu t expliko como posta! Ok? Kisus em vc!  
_

_Bjs em tds!_

_  
**§Lari-chan§**_


	8. Capítulo Oito

Cadê a Kagome? –perguntou Sango assim que acordou.  
InuYasha e Miroku já estavam acordados e arrumavam as coisas, mas nada de Kagome. Shippo dormia e Kirara se espreguiçava.  
-Está chegando. –disse InuYasha sem muita importância.  
O que acontecera noite passada ainda era um abalo para ele. Nada seria igual mais. E aquilo lhe soava estranho aos pensamentos. Saber que Kagome amava Sesshoumaru era muito diferente.  
Então Kagome apareceu, escoltada por Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Rin e o dragão de duas cabeças. Miroku abriu a boca em puro pânico.  
-Desculpem a demora! –desculpou-se Kagome –Acabei dormindo ontem! Só acordei de manhã! –disse.  
InuYasha limitou-se a olhar o meio-irmão.  
-Feh! –foi o único som que saiu de sua boca.  
-O que está acontecendo? –perguntou Miroku para Sango, ainda meio abobado. Não era normal um encontro pacífico entre os irmãos.  
-Bom, eu... –o youkai começou a falar para Kagome, mas parou -Cheiro de lobos. –sibilou depois.  
-E Jóia de Quatro almas.  
Não demorou muito eles viram um redemoinho chegar perto.  
-Feh! Agora eu quero só ver o que você vai fazer Sesshoumaru! –disse InuYasha dando as costas e encostando em uma árvore que estava perto.  
-Por que querido irmão? –perguntou sarcasticamente.  
-Kouga. –disse Kagome.  
-O que está acontecendo? –perguntou Jaken para Sango também. Pelo que percebera, ela sabia de alguma coisa. E estava achando muito estranho o fato de ter visto aquela humana desprezível dormindo no colo de Sesshoumaru quando acordou.  
Não demorou muito e o príncipe dos youkais lobo aterrissou no chão em frente à Kagome.  
-Como está a minha mulher hoje? –ele perguntou.  
Kagome olhou de Kouga para Sesshoumaru. O inu youkai olhava com profundo desprezo para o lobo, como se ele fosse o verme mais insignificante do mundo. Uma gota se formou na cabeça da colegial.  
-Como estava dizendo, Kagome... –Sessoumaru continuou a falar, ignorando totalmente a presença de Kouga ali.  
-Você não é o irmão do cara-de-cachorro? –o lobo perguntou.  
-MEIO-irmão! –gritou InuYasha de seu canto.  
Sesshoumaru voltou seu olhar para Kouga novamente, seu desprezo apenas crescendo. Aquele youkai já o atrapalhara duas vezes. E não gostava daquele sorriso cínico que se formava em seus lábios.  
-Não pense que sou idiota igual ao InuYasha só porque somos irmãos. –disse no seu tom frio de sempre.  
-Hey! –reclamou o hanyou.  
-O que está acontecendo? –foi a vez de Shippo perguntar, pois acabara de acordar e a cena lhe parecia um tanto bizarra.  
-Eu não disse nada –Kouga falou.  
-Mas pensou. –disse e virou novamente para falar com a garota –Como falava antes de sermos interrompidos pela segunda vez.  
-Hey, não me ignore! –Kouga ralhou, fazendo o inu youkai olhar novamente para ele. Kagome percebeu que Sesshoumaru começava a ficar irritado.  
-Ei, Kouga! –gritaram seus dois companheiros que acabavam de chegar com uma escolta de lobos –Ahn...? –pararam.  
Rin se escondeu atrás do dragão.  
-O que está acontecendo? –perguntaram para Sango que estava mais perto.  
-Ai, chega! Venham aqui, todos vocês! –Sango disse para todos que já haviam lhe perguntado o que acontecia.  
Sentou-se em frente à uma árvore e fez todos sentarem a sua volta.  
-É o seguinte.  
-Eu estou achando estranho... O cara-de-cachorro ainda não chiou e eu não gosto do tom que você usa com a minha mulher! –Kouga disse ficando bravo.  
-Ahn... –Kagome ia dizer algo.  
-Eu não ligo para o que você pensa ou deixa de pensar. Quero apenas que pare de me interromper.  
-E eu não ligo para o que você quer ou deixa de querer.  
Os dois ficaram se encarando sem nada dizer. InuYasha estava achando tudo muito interessante.  
-Bom... O que você queria dizer Sesshoumaru? –perguntou Kagome.  
-Ah... sim.  
Kouga ficou com uma veia pulsando na testa. Odiava quando o ignoravam.  
-Olha.  
-Kouga, por favor. –pediu Kagome e o lobo ficou quieto.  
-Eu tenho que ir. Prometo aparecer logo. –ele disse dando um sorriso para ela, fingindo que nada havia acontecido.  
-Tudo bem –ela disse sorrindo também. Kouga não estava gostando nada. Então Sesshoumaru abraçou Kagome e os dois se beijaram, o que foi a gota d'água para Kouga. O youkai lobo simplesmente voou pra cima de Sesshoumaru, com o punho em riste, preparado para dar um soco em sua cara.  
-Você é louco Kouga! –InuYasha gritou –A Kagome está com ele!  
E ele atingiu o chão. Quando a poeira baixou, ele viu que o casal não estava lá.  
-Muito devagar. –o lobo ouviu o outro youkai dizer atrás de si e se virou.  
Kagome estava protegida em seus braços, com os olhos fechados. Então ela os abriu e olhou para Kouga, repreendendo-o.  
-Seu idiota! –Kouga partiu pra cima dele novamente, mas dessa vez ele viu o youkai sumir na sua frente junto com a garota, e parou antes de atacar o chão novamente.  
Todos olhavam a cena boquiabertos, até InuYasha. Não pensou que Kouga foi tão possessivo quanto ele. Miroku estava surpreso com o beijo, já Sango, com a amiga. E Jaken estava surpreso com tudo, era demais para sua cabeça.  
-Fique aqui, Kagome. –disse o inu youkai surgindo no meio do bando que se juntara para saber o que estava acontecendo, fazendo com que todos se assustassem.  
-Por favor, não o ataque. –Kagome pediu segurando seu braço –Ele não faz por mal.  
Sesshoumaru fez que sim com a cabeça e saiu dali. Ficou olhando para Kouga, que partiu pra cima dele novamente, o que foi em vão, pois novamente o inuyoukai se esquivou facilmente.  
-Muito lento. Um pouco mais rápido que o InuYasha, mas ainda sim lento demais para mim. –disse sorrindo ironicamente, se esquivando de outro ataque que veio logo depois.  
InuYasha estava com veias saltando na testa. Quem ele era para falar que Kouga era mais rápido?  
E seguiu-se assim, com o lobo atacando e o inu se esquivando, sempre com aquele sorriso na face. Até que Kouga parou, arfando.  
-O que foi? Já cansou? –Sesshoumaru perguntou –Eu não vim aqui para matar ninguém, então gostaria que parasse de me atacar, pois além de ser inútil, é tedioso. –completou dando de ombros.  
-Seu youkai maldito! O que você fez com a Kagome? –ele gritou.  
-Nada. –respondeu, mas resolveu cutucar. Apesar de tudo, ainda era o Sesshoumaru –Ah, sim. Eu a beijei.  
-Ora, seu...! –Kouga preparou-se para voar pra cima dele novamente.  
-Por que você não poupa suas energias? Já sabe que é inútil, não sabe? Nunca conseguirá me atingir. Poupe sua energia e se poupe de ser humilhado –Sesshoumaru disse.  
-Não seja tão pretensioso! –ele disse partindo pra cima do youkai.  
Sesshoumaru não se desvencilhou, ao invés disso, segurou o punho do lobo, sem se mover do lugar. Kouga arregalou os olhos.  
-Isso está ficando entediante. –o inu youkai disse soltando veneno pela palma da mão, queimando o punho do lobo, que saltou para trás.  
-Já chega! –gritou Kagome extremamente brava.  
Todos olharam para ela com gotas na cabeça. Ela foi andando até os dois, com as mãos na cintura. Parou entre eles.  
-Será que dá pra parar com essa cena ridícula! –disse olhando para Kouga, afinal, ele havia começado tudo, Sesshoumaru não ia ficar parado esperando levar um soco.  
-Ahn... –Kouga ficou sem palavras.  
-Ele não fez nada comigo!  
-Mas você é MINHA mulher, e ele te beijou! –Kouga protestou, cheio de razão.  
-Eu nunca disse pra você que concordava com a sua decisão! –gritou.  
Isso foi como um tapa na cara o lobo. Seus companheiros estavam com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta. A 'irmã' havia sido cruel agora. Já Sesshoumaru estava surpreso, nunca havia visto ela brava, era novo para ele vê-la explodindo. Realmente ela era uma pessoa muito forte.  
-Escuta, Kouga... –disse se acalmando –Você tomou uma decisão sem ao menos perguntar se eu concordava. Eu gosto muito de você, mas... Não o amo.  
Kouga estava lá, com os olhos arregalados sem dizer uma palavra.  
-E você também não me ama realmente. –disse por fim a garota –Apenas ficou fascinado por eu conseguir ver os fragmentos e ser meiga, e doce, e gentil.  
Todos ficaram com gotas enormes na cabeça, até mesmo Kouga e Sesshoumaru.  
-Como pode ser tão convencida? –perguntou InuYasha.  
-Disse algo, InuYasha? –ela perguntou com cara de poucos amigos.  
-Eu? Não! –respondeu suando frio.  
-Você entende, não entende?  
Kouga suspirou.  
-Sim, entendo. –disse por fim –E ai cara-de-cachorro? Como se sente sabendo que perdeu a Kagome pro seu irmão? –ele perguntou cínico, mudando totalmente o humor, fazendo com que todos ficassem com gotas na cabeça, menos Sesshomaru.  
-Está falando o que? Você acabou de levar sermão, lobo-fedido! –todos ficaram com gotas na cabeça –E é MEIO-irmão!  
-Ora, mas você vivia com ciúmes! 'Saia de perto dela, lobo-fedido!' –disse imitando InuYasha.  
Todos estavam com enormes gotas na cabeça. Pelo jeito a rivalidade deles não era só por causa da Kagome. Era apenas ódio mesmo.  
-Chega! –gritou Kagome novamente, antes que um pulasse em cima do outro.  
-Eu estou indo, Kagome –disse Sesshoumaru novamente, ignorando tudo novamente.  
-Você não vai demorar para aparecer, né? –ela perguntou pegando a mão dele.  
-Não, prometo.  
Todos pararam para ver a cena romântica. Sesshoumaru beijou Kagome novamente.  
-Sr... Sesssshoumaru! Buááááááááááááááá! –Jaken saiu correndo e chorando.  
Todos voltaram os olhos para o sapo e ficaram com gotas na cabeça.  
-Essa adoração que ele tem por você virou doença... –comentou Kagome com o inu youkai.  
-Eu sei, mas não posso fazer nada. E também, é cômodo para mim.  
-Por que?  
-Porque eu sei que ele sempre será fiel. Vamos Rin. –disse indo para perto da menininha.  
-Tchau senhorita Kagome! –disse Rin abrindo um sorriso enorme e acenando com a mão.  
-Adeus Rin-chan!  
E os três, Sesshoumaru, Rin e o dragão, sumiram na floresta.  
-Está na hora de irmos também! –disse Kouga –Tchau, Kagome! –disse beijando as costas da mão da garota.  
-Tchau! Vá procurar a Ayame. –disse piscando um olho para ele.  
-Pode deixar!  
E todos os lobos partiram, sumindo na floresta também.  
-Essa cena foi real, ou eu ainda estou dormindo? –Shippo perguntou de repente.  
-Foi real. –respondeu Miroku meio abobado.  
-Feh!  
O monge virou a cabeça para a exterminadora, os olhos arregalados, mas ainda parecendo um bobo.  
-O que foi? –ela perguntou.  
E ele começou a andar em sua direção.  
-Houshi, você está me assustando... –ela disse indo para trás.  
-Sangozinha, por que não fazemos igual a senhorita Kagome e o Sesshoumaru fizeram?  
-QUÊ! Você enlouqueceu? –ela perguntou, ficando furiosamente vermelha.  
Então ela viu ele fazendo biquinho e fechando os olhos, enquanto se aproximava dela.  
-AHHH! Hentai! –gritou virando a cara com os olhos fechados e batendo na cabeça dele com o hiraikotsu.  
Todos ficaram novamente com gotas na cabeça. Sango abriu os olhos e olhou para baixo. Miroku estava caído no chão, os olhos em espiral e desacordado.  
-Acho que ele está inconsciente... –declarou Shippo chegando perto do "corpo" –Mas ainda não morreu! Vaso ruim não quebra! –completou olhando para Sango.  
E novamente uma chuva de gotinhas os invadiu.

* * *

_OIIIII! Finalmente terminei de escrever esse cap! (literalmente. Acabei de acabar)  
Esse foi pra vc tiemi-chan XDDDD Como disse na outra fic minha, estou com novos projetos, um colocado em prática e outro não. Vai ser algo mais dramatiko, mas vou tentar colocar umas cenas engraçadas nele! Eh algo totalmente diferente de td q jah fiz XD Estou feliz com a fic! Os caps estão ficando gdes!_

_Voltando a essa fic...  
Gostei desse cap! Tentei faze-lo o mais engraçado possível! Desculpem, eu simplesmente tinha q repetir a cena do jaken chorando e correndo XDDDD O kouga entendeu bem rápido ne? Mas o q ele poderia fazer? Seqüestrar a Kagome? Não ia ser fácil, do jeito q ela grita qdo estah brava xDDDD E ele tem noção do perigo, apesar d ter atacado tantas vezes o Sesshy, ele notou q não poderia vencer! Mas a fúria o movia, então não parou XD Bom, eh isso!_

**Agradecimentos:**

**Tiemi-chan –**_Minha kerida! Olha, uma hora atrás vc me perguntou c eu tinha postado a fic e eu t respondi q ainda não havia terminado! Terminei, pq vc me motivou! (eu tava com uma preguiça danada... XD) Aishiteru, linda! Kisus!_

**Lady Une –** _mto obrigada por comentar! Olha como o kouga ficou XD e ainda kis tirar um barato da cara do inuyasha, hehehehehehe! Kisus!_

**Yami no Goddess –**_ HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ele fikou co mais ciúme do q o inuyasha XD Mas axo q ele supera. Ele entendeu o recado da Kagome e vai partir pra outra XD Kisus em vc!_

**Jéssy Hellsing –**_ Pode deixar XDDD O Kouga fez escândalo por ele XD No fim, eu acabei invertendo td XD Ah sim! Vamos ver. Pra postar fics vc tein q ir em: 'document manager'. Vão aparecer 3 campos. No primeiro vc coloca o nome da fic, no 2º vc não mexe e no terceiro vc coloka o arkivo da fic (não usa o Word, usa o bloco d notas q eh melhor, senão gruda td, ok?) Depois vc vai em 'create story'. Escolhe a opção do estilo da fic (anime, original, games etc etc), escolhe o anime e preenche os campos pedidos. (nome, gênero, sumario etc) aih no ultimo campo q tein, vc abre e a fic q vc fez no document manager vai estar lah. Aih eh soh salvar! Pra colokar outros caps, vc vai sempre em document manager (onde vc pode editar (colokar negrito, itálico, centralizar etc) pq vai aparecer uma frase assim depois q vc der ok: Document upload was successful. Click here to preview.) e depois em 'Edit story', onde vc clokara os caps! Ok? Espero q tenha ajudado! Colokay td nos mínimos detalhes XD Kisus em vc!_

**Nayara –**_ Hahahahaha! Obrigada! Sim, serah como c a rin ganhasse uma mãe, e ela vai sentir isso! Mas como eu não vou dar um real encerramento na fic (do tipo: eles se casaram e foram felizes para sempre) essa kestão vai ficar em aberto e sem ser comentada. Essa kestão do Mirok e a sango tbm vai ficar em aberto, assim como a relação do inuyasha com a kikyou! Eu não vou dar um fim definitivo, nem o naraku eu vou matar, nem completar a jóia d quatro almas! XDDD Axo q estou lendo mto Stephen King XDDD kisus em vc!_

Bom, eh isso aih pessoal! Kisus em tds! E desculpem o atraso!

**§Lari-chan§**


	9. Capítulo Nove

-InuYasha! Ele tem fragmentos da jóia nos ombros! –Kagome disse criando uma barreira quando o enorme youkai a atacou.  
-Ótimo! Seu maldito! –InuYasha voou para cima dele, mas o ataque não surtiu efeito.  
Ele era enorme e verde, todo escamado, e Kagome pensou ser o Godzilla. Preparou uma flecha e a atirou. Então notou que além de forte, ele era ágil e se desviou do ataque, fazendo com que a flecha destruísse uma árvore inteira que estava atrás dele.  
-Eu vou usar o buraco do vento! –disse Miroku.  
-Nem pensar! Vai acabar sugando os fragmentos! –interveio InuYasha.  
-É só pra ele cair! –Miroku rebateu.  
Abriu o buraco, e a estratégia funcionou, pois o youkai ficou desestabilizado e quase caiu no chão. Sango atirou o osso voador que fez apenas um pequeno arranhão nele.  
-Droga! As escamas são impenetráveis! –ela disse com o rosto em fúria.  
-Feh! Não são não! –InuYasha disse indo para atacá-lo.  
-Senta!  
Kagome disse e o hanyou caiu no chão exatamente na hora em que ela atirou uma flecha, mas dessa vez o youkai não teve tempo de se desviar, e a flecha acertou em cheio seu ombro direito. O fragmento caiu enquanto o braço se desfazia, e ela correu para apanhá-lo antes que o youkai o fizesse novamente. Mas ela esqueceu que perto dele estaria vulnerável, e esqueceu também de criar uma barreira. Ele a atacou.  
-Kagome, sua burra! –InuYasha gritou ainda se levantando.  
Começou a correr até ela, mas não daria tempo.  
A garota olhou para cima, já com o fragmento em mãos, e fechou os olhos, esperando o ataque que não veio. Ela abriu novamente os olhos e viu Sesshoumaru na sua frente. Ele deu um golpe com a toukijin e o grande youkai caiu com estrépito no chão. Kagome correu e pegou o outro fragmento, e logo o youkai diminuiu de tamanho.  
-Sesshoumaru! –ela disse e o abraçou –Pensei que eu fosse morrer –comentou.  
Logo surgiram Jaken e Rin.  
-O que você fazia tão perto dele? –o youkai perguntou –E por que você não estava aqui para protegê-la? –perguntou virando-se para olhar o meio-irmão.  
-Feh! Se ela não tivesse feito eu 'sentar', talvez desse tempo para mim ter chegado aqui! –o hanyou disse mal-humorado.  
Sango desceu com Kirara e Miroku se juntou ao grupo.  
-Eu vim pegar o fragmento... E esqueci de criar uma barreira –ela comentou com um suspiro, mas de repente abriu os olhos –Eu tenho que voltar pra casa!  
-O que? –berrou InuYasha.  
-Eu tenho prova! E tinha esquecido!  
-... –Sesshoumaru.  
-Vamos para o vilarejo! E eu não sei nada –ela choramingou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.  
-O que é prova? –perguntou o youkai.  
-Ah, é uma coisa que a gente tem que fazer na escola para provar que nós aprendemos a matéria... –ela respondeu, e então teve uma idéia –Quer ir para a minha era comigo? –ela perguntou para Sesshoumaru.  
-Sua era?  
-Eu não moro aqui. Eu sou de 500 anos a frente dessa era. –ela disse lembrando-se que o novo namorado não sabia dessa história. Ele levantou a sobrancelha.  
-Vamos comigo que eu te explico tudo!  
InuYasha não gostou muito da idéia, mas agora não podia falar nada. O fato era que ainda não havia se acostumado com o amor colorido entre seu meio-irmão e Kagome. Mas não podia fazer nada.  
Foram todos para o vilarejo.  
-Mas Kagome, não é só você e o InuYasha que conseguem atravessar o poço? –Sango perguntou no caminho.  
-Bom... Acho que como o Sesshoumaru é meio irmão do Inuyasha, talvez de certo. E ainda tem a jóia de quatro almas para ajudar!  
-Tem razão.  
-Senhor Sessshoumaru, eu vou com o senhor! –Jaken disse aos pés do youkai.  
-Você não ouviu o que a Kagome disse?  
-Ouvi, massss.  
-Então me poupe de maiores explicações. –o youkai disse encerrando o assunto.  
Jaken ficou com lágrimas nos olhos. Kagome e Sango com gotas na cabeça.  
-Tadinho do Senhor Jaken... –comentou Rin.  
Logo chegaram e Kagome se despediu de todos com Sesshoumaru.  
-Rin, você vai ficar aqui com Jaken. –o youkai disse.  
-Tudo bem!  
-Eu cuido dela –comentou Sango.  
-Você não vai, InuYasha? –perguntou Miroku.  
-Claro que não! Feh! –ele disse nervosinho e entrando na cabana.  
A humana e o youkai seguiram caminh até o poço, e Kagome ia explicando como viera parar ali na era feudal no caminho.  
-Vamos pular juntos e segurando os fragmentos, acho que assim você consegue passar –ela disse sorrindo.  
Sesshoumaru sorriu também. Agora sabia por que o irmão ficara "balançado" por ela, e por que ele sempre a protegia. O sorriso que ela dava era tão lindo que contagiava qualquer um. E a vontade de protegê-la de qualquer mal vinha naturalmente.  
Pegou a mão dela, que estava com o vidrinho de fragmentos. Os dois pularam, mas não sentiram os pés tocar no chão.  
-Conseguimos! –ela disse muito feliz.  
Então pousaram lentamente no chão. Logo os sensíveis ouvidos do youkai ouviram os barulhos da cidade grande.  
-Me ajuda a sub ir? –ela pediu, e ele a segurou, saltando para chegar fora dali.  
Notou estar em uma construção de madeira comum antiga.  
-Vamos lá pra casa, vou te apresentar a minha família! –ela disse o puxando calmamente pela mão.  
Abriu a portinha do hokora, e ele ficou deslumbrados com as diferentes construções ali existentes.  
-É bem diferente a sua era.  
-Sim! Venha, vou te mostrar minha casa!  
Eles andaram em direção a casa da garota.  
-Mãe! Sota! Vovô! Cheguei! –ela gritou assim que abriu a porta de entrada.  
Logo todos apareceram.  
-Minha filha, que bom que voltou! –sua mãe disse sorrindo, então notou Sesshoumaru –E quem é esse?  
-Ah, ele é o irmão mais velho do InuYasha –respondeu.  
-Aquele que você disse? Que eles se odeiam e quase se matam toda vez que se encontram? –ela perguntou novamente.  
-Ah, é. Longa história, mamãe. –kagome disse com uma gota.  
-Seja bem-vindo! –ela disse sorrindo.  
Sesshoumaru sorriu de volta e fez uma reverência. Em geral não gostava de humanos, mas era a família de Kagome, então tentaria ser simpático.  
-Mana! Cadê o irmão cachorro? –Sota perguntou um tanto decepcionado ao ver que não era Inuyasha quem acompanhava Kagome.  
-Esse aqui é o irmão do InuYasha Sota, Sesshoumaru.  
-Aquele que.  
-É esse mesmo! –Kagome disse antes que ele perguntasse.  
-Oi, eu sou Sota. –ele disse estendendo a mão para o youkai –A mana me disse que você era um youkai completo e que se transformava em um cachorrão enorme! –ele comentou –É verdade?  
Kagome ficou com uma gota. Andavam para a cozinha, onde encontraram seu avô tomando um chá.  
-É verdade sim. –Sesshoumaru respondeu.  
-Nossa! –o rosto de Sota se encheu de alegria –Eu conheço um youkai de verdade!  
-Oi, vovô!  
-Oi! Quem é você? –ele perguntou para o youkai.  
-Sesshoumaru. –respondeu.  
-Aquele que?  
-É! –Kagome disse.  
Todos sentaram-se a mesa e começaram a conversar. Então o assunto entrou no que Kagome conseguia fazer.  
-O QUE? Você tem poderes? –Sota perguntou com os olhos brilhando.  
-Bom, sim. Eu sou uma sacerdotisa, então tenho poderes espirituais. E como sou reencarnação da Kikyou esse poder é bem forte, já que ela foi a sacerdotisa mais poderosa que existiu na época dela. –ela disse sorvendo mais um gole de chá.  
-Você é uma sacerdotisa? –seu avô perguntou com os olhos brilhantes.  
-Sim, mas não se empolga!  
-E o que você faz? –Sota perguntou cortando o assunto deles.  
-Atiro flechas purificadoras, crio barreiras, sei quando tem alguém perto de mim.  
-Ual! Eu quero ver! Me mostra! –ele pediu.  
-Eu também quero ver. –sua mãe disse.  
-Eu também.  
-Tá. –a garota concordou com uma gota –Me arranja um arco e flechas vovô, e vamos lá fora.  
-Ok.  
Todos foram saindo.  
-Você me ajuda a fazer essa pequena demonstração? –ela perguntou para o youkai –Para mim criar a barreira.  
-Claro.  
-Obrigada. Quando o Sota coloca algo na cabeça... aiai.  
Ele riu.  
Kagome olhou em volta e viu uma daquelas esculturas de pedra que haviam espalhadas pelo templo.  
-Posso destruir uma delas, vovô? –ela perguntou.  
-Ahn... Pode... –ele disse resignado.  
Ela pegou o arco e uma flecha, mirou e atirou. O brilho rosado pôde ser visto por todos, e assim que a flecha atingiu a pedra, esta se desfez em pó.  
-NOSSA! –Sota exclamou –Que demais!  
-Muito bom. –disse seu avô.  
E sua mãe batia palmas.  
-Agora... Vem aqui Sota. –ela pediu com um sorriso maligno.  
-Pra que?  
-Vem.  
Ele foi até ela, que o colocou na sua frente.  
-Agora, querido. –ela disse piscando para Sesshoumaru que já havia sacado a espada.  
-O que ele vai fazer Kagome? –Sota perguntou assustado.  
-Não se preocupe, eu não vou deixar você morrer!  
-QUE?  
Sesshoumaru deu um salto e brandiu a espada, que soltou uma forte energia. Sota gritou. Kagome esticou os braços para cima e logo a barreira rosada se fez em torno deles, desviando o ataque de Sesshoumaru. Ela não precisava esticar os braços, mas sentia que a sua energia fluis mais rapidamente pelas mãos. Sota estava caído no chão com os olhos arregalados.  
-Isso foi muito perigoso! –sua mãe disse assustada também.  
O youkai já havia guardado a espada.  
-VOCÊ VIU? QUE LOUCO! –ele olhou para Kagome –Minha irmã é um super-herói! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
A garota ficou com uma gota na cabeça, e foi até o amado.  
-Eu não quero ser atacada por você –ela disse –É muito forte.  
-Você também. Está mais rápida e não fica mais cansada. –ele comentou.  
-Hai!  
A mãe os olhava com um olhar terno. Já havia notado o que se passava ali, apesar de Kagome ainda não ter falado nada.  
Sorriu.

* * *

_Olá gente!  
Primeiramente gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora, mas eu não tive tempo para escrever! (alias, acabei d terminar esse cap) espero que tenham gostado!_

_Estou muito feliz, já que estou voltando a escrever como escrevia antes XDDD Notaram a diferença? Nesse eu ainda consegui equilibrar, mas estah td mais detalhado (culpa da minha nova fic, q vou postar semana q vem XD)_

_Bom, eh isso neh?_

**Agradecimentos:**

****

**Tiemi-chan –**_ Eh isso aih, continue enxendo meu saco! Por isso q eu t amo XDDD Mto bom a mediadora! Kisus em vc, chérie!_

**Yami no Goddess –**_ HAHAHAHAHAHA! Eu não odeio a Ayame XDDD Axo q ela eh bem lekau ateh XDDD Creio q ficara sim com ela, mas eu não vou escrever isso (como jah disse antes: vou deixar mtas kestoes em aberto na fic XD) mto obrigada pelo coment! Kisus!_

**Lokinha –**_ Ahn... Bom XD Creio q seja obrigado, neh? XD kisus _

**Marcelle –**_ Bom, foi por causa do seu coment q eu fis o começo desse cap assim! Espero q tenha gostado! Obrigada e kisus!_

**Lady Une –**_ XDDD Obrigada por comentar! Kisus!_

**Jéssi Helsing –**_ Eh, ele tah sim, mas sabe q não pode fazer nada XDDD Que bom q vc conseguiu! Pode deixar q assim q eu tiver um tempo eu passo lah! Kisus e arigatoo!_

**Sakuya Tashinomoto –**_ Bom, o q vai acontecer com ele eu não sei XDDD Eu não vou dar um fim especifico para a fic, então c ele vai fikar com o barro ou não eu não sei XDD vou deixar isso para a imaginação d vcs XDDD Mto obrigada pelo coment, e desejo o msm para vc! (paz, amor e rock!)_

Eh isso gente! Kisus em tds!

**§Lari-chan§**


End file.
